Fatal Judgement
by WildeChild17
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt you... Sometimes, the best thing to do is grab your best friends and hold on for the ride. And sometimes... your best friends have to hunt you down along with those who want your head. As a former Blader for Hire, Chris made a lot of enemies; ones he thought were behind him, ones he thought he could forget. Oh, but how wrong he was... POST NEMESIS
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, yes, I know, I have Beyblade: Rise of the Night, too, but...**

 **This idea has been forming in my head now for weeks now, actually. But what really inspired me to kick it into high gear was when I reread Llampaca Eating Guppy's fic "Checkered"... Seriously, you guys. GO CHECK IT OUT IT IS AWESOME.**

 **This fic is set about two and a half years after the Nemesis Crisis, so the characters are aged up. As followed:**

 **Chris is 19**

 **Christina is 17**

 **Aguma is 18**

 **Bao is 17**

 **Kuro is 19**

 **And as more characters are introduced (i.e. Team Dungeon, and ex members of Team Starbreaker), I will add their ages in to the A/N's too.**

 **So keep in mind, they're all young adults here, so there are going to be some more mature themes here: romance, fight scenes, etc. You get my point. THERE'S A REASON IT IS RATED 'T'.**

 **Anyways, enough of the A/N. You guys came for the story, so let's get to it!**

* * *

" _Chri-is!_ Let's go, I'm going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on! Let me grab my keys!"

A young man in his late teens rushed from the kitchen of a decent sized apartment, a travel mug of coffee in one hand and keys in the other. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans, combat boots, and a dark red graphic tee, he looked like any other teen you may see on the streets of southern states of America.

Except, this teen was not just any person. He was Christopher "Chris" Cadelle, Legendary Blader of Winter.

Chris blew his bangs out of his eyes as he came to a stop at the door, where a younger teenage girl with blonde hair and violet eyes was standing. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder, dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a green hoodie. Overall, she looked like the female version of Chris, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Alright, let's go, Crissie," Chris said.

Christina "Crissie" Cadelle rolled her eyes, "Like I haven't been waiting on you for the last ten minutes. You're getting lazy, big brother."

Chris ignored that remark as the siblings stepped out into the apartment hallway. Chris was quick to lock the door, before he and his sister went for the elevator.

"Says the girl who puts off her homework to the last minute," Chris shot back. "How late were you up till last night, Crissie?"

Christina huffed, "It's not my fault trig is so hard- where would I actually use it in real life?"

"A Bey battle?" Chris suggested, as the elevator doors dinged open. He and Christina stepped into it, Chris jabbing the ground floor button until the doors slid shut.

Christina went silent, and when Chris looked over at her, she was pouting.

Chris smirked, "See, I'm right."

Christina rolled her eyes; she was doing that a lot lately, and Chris twitched at the action, barely managing to keep himself from blowing up. Instead, he took a sip of his coffee.

"So," Christina sighed. "What are you going to be doing today, brother?"

Chris scratched his cheek, "Depends. I heard something about getting a mission assignment today, but I think Director Ross was just muttering."

"But if you do get an assignment..." Christina sighed, as the elevator doors open.

"Yeah, I'll probably have to do a bit of travelling," Chris said, stepping out of the elevator.

Christina followed at a slower pace, her previous good and teasing mood brought down by the news Chris had just given her. It was well known between the two of them, that Christina _hated_ it when Chris got missions that involved travelling away for long periods of time. It reminded her too much of his previous position as a Blader for Hire.

Chris stepped up to a dark blue, extended cab Chevy, making quick of unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat. He turned to his sister as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Come on, you know I'll call you every time I can, if I do get a mission. It's not like I'm going to abandon you," Chris said.

The unsaid ' _again_ ' hung heavy in the air between them.

Christina forced a smile, "I know, bro... Can we get going now? If we don't, I'm going to be late for my English test and you're gonna be late to work."

* * *

Chris yawned as he stepped into the American branch of the WBBA. Having just dropped Christina at her high school, he had booked it to his place of work.

It was strange, actually. Chris had never thought he would have an actual, respectable _job._ But, here he was, two and a half years after the Nemesis Crisis, in Washington D.C., working as a special agent for the American WBBA.

It was a big step forwards from his previous job as a Blader for Hire. Chris could still remember when Ryo Hagane had suggested he apply for the job as a special agent. Chris was pretty sure he had stared at the Japan Director like he had grown a second head.

 _"Why. Would I do that?" Chris asked, incrediously._

 _Ryo shrugged, "You have the skills. Plus, you'll have a roof over your head, not have to worry about when your next meal will be, and have a week to week paycheck, even when you don't have missions. Think about it."_

Then Christina had stormed into the B-Pit one day, first chewed him out, challenged him to a Beybattle in which, _somehow_ , he _lost_ , and then told Chris about her own career as a Blader for Hire.

That little fact had been what had made up Chris' mind. Within two hours of learning that Christina had followed in her brother's footsteps, Chris had been hired as the American WBBA's newest agent. Granted, just because he had saved the world, didn't give him a free pass. He had had to go through a lot of training, mentally and physically... but it had all been worth it in the end. He had powered through it all, and now he was one of the WBBA's best agents, right up next to Tsubasa.

Now, he and Christina lived in a sizable, three bedroom apartment, that stood fifteen minutes from the high school Christina went to, and thirty five minutes from the WBBA American branch. He didn't have to worry about making ends meet, he could ask for anything- within reason- he wanted, and he got it (which was how he had gotten his truck, his pride and joy), _and_ the WBBA was lenient whenever Chris asked for time off.

All in all, Chris was living a good life.

Of course, he should have known that one day it would all come crashing down... and today seemed to be that day.

* * *

 **Leave a review, tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm taking it a little slower on this one, simply because A) it's Chris B) it's Chris and he's my favorite character C) IT'S CHRIS AND SOME OF MY OTHER FAVORITE CHARACTERS and D) I'm trying to cross the Beyblade world with the criminal world of the world we know, in terms of hired mercenaries, violence, etc. You'll understand as I go.**

 **On to replying to the reviews (this is a first for me, fyi)**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _It does, doesn't it? I don't know why, but I can just see Chris as an agent for the WBBA. I definitely feel like with his skills as a Blader for Hire, it gives him the edge to make himself as an agent, like Tsubasa._

 **stormnml:** _Irony indeed lol. Honestly, there needs to be more fics about Chris during his Blader for Hire days, and after. But, if you're going to do one, I'd love to read it too!_

 _For some reason, I feel like not a lot of people like Fury. Tbh, it's my favorite season, out of all of the metal saga, mainly because three of my favorite characters come into Fury. (those who know me, know exactly who I'm talking about; if you don't, take a look at the character tags for this fix XD ) Also, when a character doesn't have very much a backstory... *evil laughter* YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN BACKSTORY FOR THEM._

 **Okay, replies done! Hope you guys will like this chapter! Also, age list:**

 **Johannes is 19**

 **Read on!**

* * *

When Christina stepped off of the bus and into the apartment complex's parking lot, she was surprised to see her brother's truck sitting in its normal spot.

 _Strange,_ she thought. She pulled her phone out, checking her messages, _If he got off work early, he would have picked me up._

There was no message in her inbox from her brother, except for the one during her lunch hour checking in on her.

 _What is going on here?_

Christina booked it through the parking lot, ignoring the elevator and flying up five flights of stairs and down the hallway to the Cadelle apartment. Barely keeping the door from banging off the wall, she called, "Chris?"

"In here," Chris called. It sounded like his voice was coming from his room.

Christina frowned, and followed her brother's voice, dropping her backpack on the couch as she walked down the short hallway. She stopped at her brother's bedroom door, and stared.

Chris' back was to her, but it didn't block the fact that his "mission wall", as Christina so affectionately put it, was covered in papers, tacks, and strings.

"Oh, no..." Christina groaned. She walked into the room and flopped face first on to Chris' bed, "You got an assignment, didn't you?"

"Yes," Chris said. "It's local though."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Christina deadpanned, lifting her head and setting her chin in the palms of her hands. "You and I both know that local jobs can sometimes be the hardest ones."

Chris sighed, and sat down on the bed, "I know."

Silence fell over the two.

After a moment, Christina asked, "What's it about?"

"Jackson Wilde and Damian Hart have gone missing," Chris frowned. "They want me to find out where they are."

Christina blinked, "Weren't they from Team Starbreaker?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. I've already suggested Team Dungeon go into hiding, and thankfully, Director Ross agreed with me."

Chris' answer was short and to the point, a sure sign to his sister that he was holding something from her.

"So... what's bothering you?" Christina asked.

"It's how they were kidnapped," Chris stood up. "I recognize the pattern... mainly because I was once a member of the group that are pulling the crimes off."

Christina's mouth went dry, her pulse quickening, "You mean-"

"Bladers for hire," Chris sighed. "And this gang is some of the more ruthless of the ones I've run with in the past."

"... who?" Christina swallowed, thickly.

Chris was silent for a moment, before he turned and gave her a small smile, "No one you need to worry about. Remember, I can't tell you about my missions."

Christina sighed, and sat up, "I know. But if you get in trouble-"

"I won't, sis," Chris assured his sister. "I promise. And if I do, you know I can get out of it."

Christina's voice was quiet, when she answered, "Yeah, I know... it doesn't make me worry any less though."

* * *

 _Of all the people that had to form a contract with a gang of Bladers for Hire, it had to be Johannes and his bunch of cronies_ , Chris thought, bitterly. _And no, not just any Bladers for Hire, it_ _ **had**_ _to be the Mambas._

It was getting late, almost eleven at night, but Chris had had enough of staring at his wall and computer, and had instead grabbed his keys and decided to head to the first abduction site, which was Jack's studio. While the pictures and files were good information, Chris often times found that getting his own perspective was the best thing, since sometimes, the investigators could miss small details.

And if you weren't careful, those small details could be exactly what it was that made or broke a case.

Chris sighed as he turned on to a darkened street. He wasn't far from town, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness as he parked on the side of the street. Quickly, he turned his headlights off and cut the engine.

Silence fell on his ears, broken only by the occasional dog bark or other animal noise.

Chris shifted, and quietly stepped out of his truck. He made sure to shut his door quietly; while it didn't look like there was anything out of place on the street, Chris' mental alarm bells were going off like police sirens.

Chris pulled his launcher out and silently launched Orion; he felt better now that his partner was out and spinning, ready for an attack.

"Alright; first thing's first... getting inside," Chris said, as he ran across the street, Orion following. He ducked down, making sure his footfalls were silent as he turned around to the back of the house, and to the backyard deck.

Chris had to admit, Jack seemed to be doing well, despite his former occupation as a Hades Inc Blader. The blonde briefly remembered from the file given to him, that Jack had become a rather well known painter and sculptor, and did a lot of private work for big name people.

Huh. No wonder it looked like he could afford the two story house that was his home.

Chris pulled a key from his pocket, and reached out for glass sliding back door, before freezing as he noted that it was open, just slightly enough for him to notice. He pocketed the key, and silently reached out to slide the door open. For a moment, he debated shutting it, then decided against it, in case he needed a quick exit.

The Blader of Winter moved like a shadow through the house, checking each room to make sure he was alone. Once he had cleared the first floor, he started up the stairs to the second. He hadn't made it up half way before there was the sound of a click and someone appeared at the second floor landing, a launcher in hand and a Beyblade aimed at Chris.

"Freeze," the figure stated, voice muffled.

"You're not going anywhere," another voice said, and Chris turned to see a figure on the first floor, at the base of the stairs. They too had a Bey aimed at him.

In short, Chris was trapped with no quick way to get out.

Chris looked back and forth between the two Bladers. While he couldn't make out facial features in the dark, he had no doubt who these two were most likely part of the Mambas.

"Wait a second-" The guy on the top of the stairs spoke up, "Well... what do you know? Christopher Cadelle... We came here to get rid of evidence, and we hit paydirt. Our boss isn't happy about how you jumped out on us the last time you worked for him."

 _Suspicions confirmed,_ Chris thought, as a cold trickle of sweat ran down his back. If it hadn't been for the fact that he knew Orion was spinning steadily out of sight, he'd be a lot more worried than he was then.

"So," Chris drawled. "You guys are behind Jack's disappearance? ... What was the catch?"

"Shut it," the guy on the top of the stairs snapped. So he was the chatty one, good to know, "You don't get to know."

"The fact that you said you're here to get rid of evidence says otherwise," Chris said.

"Yeah, well why are you here, Cadelle? Rumors are that you've gone goody two shoes and are working for the WBBA. What happened to the guy who didn't care what his job was so long as he got paid?"

Chris shrugged, "What's it to you?"

"I bet it's because you defeated that god of destruction, you think you're too high and mighty to be like us?"

Chris grit his teeth, "Maybe I don't want to be part of the scum on the Earth that still thinks it's alright to just take and not give."

"Why you- why don't I show you 'scum'?! Let it rip!"

Both Bladers launched, but Chris had prepared for that. He dove over the rail of the staircase, hardly flinching when the two Beys crashed over his head. Instead, he focused on tucking and rolling when he landed on the hardwood floor. He whipped around, throwing his hand out, "Orion!"

There was a distinct whirling sound, and Orion came soaring from around the corner, and slammed into the staircase, destroying it.

Chris called his Bey back and snatched it out of the air, before turning and running back for the glass door he had left open.

"Mrow, not so fast!"

Chris skid to a stop as Johannes was right in front of him, between him and the door.

Seriously, _where_ had they been hiding?! Under a couch?!

Chris growled, "Get out of the way, Johannes."

"No chance! Let it rip!" Johannes launched his Lynx, forcing Chris to launch his Orion.

Behind Chris, there was coughing as the other two Bladers stumbled in, carrying dust and wood splinters with them.

"Get him, boys! Don't let him escape!" Johannes snapped.

"Still letting other people do your work for you, huh?" Chris shot back, turning around and ducking as a punch was aimed for his face.

"At least they listen to my orders, unlike you did!" Johannes laughed.

"Oh, I'm hurt, Johannes," Chris said, unable to keep the sarcastic comment from moving past his lips. "Though, you tried to get rid of me, after your dear god of destruction got what he wanted."

"Expendable!" Johannes cackled, "That's what you were!"

Chris rolled his eyes and ducked to the ground, easily kicking both of the other Bladers' legs out from under them. They both hit the ground hard, and didn't get back up.

"Mrow! No way!"

Chris grinned, and whipped around, "Orion!"

Chris managed to catch Johannes off guard and send both Lynx and its Blader falling back. The blonde rushed for the door, grabbing Orion out of mid air. He heard shouting behind him, but by the time Johannes came around the side of the house, all he was met with was the taillights of Chris' truck.

* * *

"Yes, Director, I know, it was stupid to go alone, but- No, come on, I can work this assignment _just fine_ -"

Christina stumbled into the kitchen at eleven a.m., her typical time for getting up on a Saturday morning, to the sound of her brother on his cell phone. When he noticed her walk in, he hung up, and gave her a smile, "Morning sis."

Christina eyed him, then went for the fridge, "You look like hell."

Chris sweatdropped, "That obvious?"

Christina popped back up, with the carton of milk. She drank from the carton, before screwing the lid back on and putting it back up. She shut the door and turned to her brother, leaning against the fridge, eyeing him critically.

"Yes. The bags under your eyes, plus the fact you look like you went through a cave, give it away,"

Chris sighed, muttering under his breath, "Knew I should have showered when I got back."

Chris blinked, "Got back? Got back from where?"

Chris startled, jumping back a little, "Huh? Oh, um, nothing, don't worry about it-"

"Don't worry about it," Christina snarled, advancing on her brother. While she was a good six inches shorter than his five foot, eleven inch height, it didn't make him any less susceptible to being backed into a corner as Christina's eyes blazed with tage, "Christopher Cadelle, do you take me for a fool? You're my brother, of course I'm going to worry about you! Now what happened?!"

Chris gulped, nervously, "Crissie, really, don't-"

"Chris!"

" _Christina!_ "

Christina stopped dead in her tracks as Chris snapped angrily at her. He glared at her, until she stepped back, before sighed, and rubbing his temples.

"Listen, sis... This case is hitting too close to home, alright? I... I don't want you getting involved, because you could get hurt, okay?"

"But, bro-"

"I know, you want to help," Chris turned away, heading for the kitchen door. He paused, and let out a heavy sigh, "But I'm afraid this time... no one can."

Chris was gone before his sister could reply.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugrh, these are gonna be short chapters . Time to reply to reviews!**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _Yeep. Johannes is involved... but don't worry. More of Team Starbreaker (well... More like, Team Dungeon, now) is going to appear soon._

 _Hehe. I'm keeping this one a secret. It will not be who you expect._

 **stormnml** : _Yessss the plot thickens!_

 _care to share your theories, my friend? And no. Metal Fury never cleared up the Johannes thing. Ugh, drives me nuts. "Times change, people change".. Psshh, in this story? Nope! And who wouldn't, about being expendable? He's not the only one, as this chapter shows._

 _*whispers* They're like Tsubasa: Ninjas_

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _AHH! YOU REVIEWED, OMG I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD HAPPEN THANK YOU SO MUCH. *clears throat* anyways. Yes, I'm writing this bad boy. And yes, squeal because you helped to inspire this hon. And thank you for the compliments! Your writing is really good too!_

 **on to the story!**

* * *

Chris jerked awake to a loud crash, which was followed by muffled curses. For a moment, he thought his overworked brain was imaging things, then he heard the voices. Jumping up from his bed, Chris grabbed his launcher and Orion off his bedside table and rushed for the hallway.

Down the hall, Christina's bedroom door cracked open. Chris put his finger to his lips and motioned her back. Thankfully, Christina heeded his silent command, and disappeared back into the shadows.

Chris, clad only in a pair of sweatpants, padded quietly on bare feet down the carpeted hallway. Staying to the shadows, Chris made his way to the living room, where he heard the muttering and saw two figures. Adreneline pumping, he clipped Orion on to his launcher and aimed.

" _Freeze_ ," he stated, coldly. "Hands up."

Both figures did as asked. Despite it being dark, Chris could tell it was a man and woman, the woman being the taller of the two.

"Chris?" A voice asked, and the blond's jaw dropped. He lowered his launcher and fumbled for the light switch, turning the lights on.

" _Bao?!_ " Chris asked, in disbelief, "Wha- How-"

"Your sister," Bao dropped his arms, as did the woman with him.

"Christina?!"

"That's my name!"

Chris startled as his sister appeared behind him.

"Oh, good, you brought your sister. Hi, Kuro!" Christina waved at the raven haired woman.

"You were supposed to be up," Kuro crossed her arms.

"Blame my brother. Tomorrow is a school day and he didn't want me up too late,"

"You have a trig test in four hours- why are they in our apartment?!"

"I asked them here... Aguma's missing though,"

"What? Why?!"

"Hotel. The guy gets severe jet lag," Bao shrugged. "So he's sleeping it off."

"Why are they here, Christina?" Chris demanded.

"Because you need the help with your case,"

" _Civillians_ can't get involved-"

Kuro coughed, catching Chris' attention. She reached into her back pocket, and pulled and official WBBA badge out, "I'm here on business."

"I heard Johannes was here and decided to settle a score," Bao cracked his knuckles.

"And Aguma?" Chris asked, wearily.

"A little of both," Kuro said, pocketing her badge.

Chris groaned, "Did Director Ross ask you to come, or did Crissie ask and then you get the request?"

"Latter," Christina yawned. "I'm going back to bed. I have school in a few hours, after all."

"Seeya, Crissie," Bao waved.

Once she was gone, Kuro fixed her gaze on Chris. She regarded him, "You look like hell."

"So I've been told," Chris said, dryly. He rubbed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This case is stressing me out."

"Well, you have help now," Bao smirked.

"Which doesn't make me feel better," Chris admitted. "The more people involved... it'll probably get messier. Especially considering who Johannes has hired."

He got two curious looks, and Chris realized right then: there was no way he was getting back to sleep. He sighed.

"Let me put on the coffee,"

* * *

"I still can't believe you _did_ that, Crissie. You had _no right_ -"

"I had every right! As your sister, I'm supposed to help you! Kuro's an agent, and Bao and Aguma are your friends!" Christina shot back, "They can understand you better than anyone, considering they worked with Nemesis too!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring that up!"

"I did and I _will, dammit_!"

Violet clashed with violet, as Chris and Christina glared at each other. The tension in the truck could be with cut with a knife, with how angry they were at each other.

It was a little known fact, but when Cadelle tempers were spiked, fur was going to fly.

The sound of a car honking jolted Chris to reality. Glancing up to see the stoplight had turned green, he sighed and began to pull away, eyes fixed in front of him.

Christina abruptly screamed, startling Chris. Before he could react, the entire truck was flying to the side as another car slammed into the passenger side of the vehicle.

The sound of metal crunching and glass shattering reached Chris' ears as the truck was flung into the air and proceeded to roll down the street. He heard cars honking and tires squealing, and the entire truck jolted as another car slammed into it, stopping it dead in the center of the intersection.

Chris groaned, trying to move. His legs were pinned under the steering wheel, an the only thing that kept him from falling over, as the truck was laid on its passenger side, was his seatbelt.

For a moment, Chris could only focus on the pounding pain in his body, and how much it hurt to breathe. Then, he became aware that Christina was oddly quiet.

"Crissie?" Chris coughed, turning his head. In the passenger seat, Christina laid against the door, blonde hair fanned out around her head. Chris could just make out a gash over her eyebrow and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Grimacing in pain, and ignoring the black spots in his vision, Chris reached his right hand out, fingers brushing over his sister's temple. Straining further, Chris managed to press his fingers to Christina's pulse point.

Nothing.

Chris' blood ran cold.

"No..." he murmured, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no... God, no! Please... Crissie? Cee, c'mon, wake up... Please, Christina..."

By now, Chris' vision was nearly black. Still, he managed to reach down and grab his sister's hand, inhaling sharply at the warmth it was giving off. Distantly, he could hear sirens, and a brief flare of hope filled his chest.

Just before he fell unconsious, Chris did something he hadn't in a long time.

He prayed.

* * *

 ***ignores the sounds of rioting outside my bedroom door* Hm... What happens next I wonder?**

 **I hope this evil cliffhanger doesn't keep you from leaving a review! Until next time... Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review reply time!**

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _lol I'm assuming that means you like the chapter? Thanks for the review, I hope you like this!_

 **OlympianAngel:** _Gah! *quickly posts the next chapter* Your update has arrived!_

 **stormnml:** _I never said it was Johannes~ hehe!_

 _One never really knows how I write... not even myself tbh lol_

 **On to the new chapter!**

* * *

"Mr. Cadelle is extremely lucky," the doctor said. "Miss Cadelle, however... her situation is critical. Considering the fact it was her side of the car that was hit, I'm quite surprised she didn't die on impact. As it was, she did code three times in the ambulance ride here, or so I was told. She has broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a severe concussion. She's currently in surgery.

"Mr. Cadelle, however, managed to escape with a concussion and a broken arm. If you'd like, you can see him. He's in room 508."

Kuro, Bao, and Aguma looked at each other as the doctor walked away.

"You two, go," Kuro waved a hand. "I'll stay here, wait for a word or two on Christina. Plus, I need to make a few phone calls."

"You sure?" Aguma asked.

Kuro nodded.

"Come on," Bao left the waiting room, leaving Aguma to hurry to catch up with his friend. One elevator ride later and a confusing walk through the hospital hallways, they found Chris' room.

"What are you doing?" Bao asked, as he opened the door.

Chris looked up, eyes blazing. He pointedly pulled the IV in his arm out, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Checking myself out," Chris said, voice cold.

"Don't you think you should wait?" Bao suggested.

" _No_. Someone tried to kill me and almost succeeded killing my sister. I'm going to _war_ ," Chris growled, standing. Just as quickly, he let out a soft groan, hunching over as he did.

"Not in your condition," Aguma walked into the room. "You can't stand, Chris. Let alone, get out of here."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Aguma barely flinched as Chris glared darkly at him.

"Kuro's scarier," Aguma said, and pushed the blonde until Chris sat back down.

"Besides, when Crissie gets out of surgery, she's going to need her brother with her," Bao stepped around Aguma.

Chris' shifted, and he mumbled, "If she gets out..."

The Chinese duo glanced at each other.

"Why wouldn't she?" Bao asked.

"She got hit directly," Chris argued. "She... she got hurt because of me..." Quietly, he added, "I should've stopped working this case days ago... now I'm gonna lose the only family I have. This is all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself," Bao said.

"Then who?!" Chris snarled.

"Johannes," Aguma suggested.

"The Mambas," Bao ticked off.

"They guy who hired them,"

"The ones who kidnapped Jack and Damian,"

"The ones who-"

"Alright!" Chris threw his good arm up, then winced in pain, "I get the point!"

"Good," Bao and Aguma chorused.

"Besides, Chris," Bao said. "You took this case where no one else would have. If anything, you are the most qualified."

Chris sighed, "But if those I care about keep getting hurt..."

"Keep getting back up and throwing your punches," Aguma stated. "Eventually, your opponent will begin to fear you."

Chris blinked.

"There's a reason I let him give the advice," Bao smirked.

The door opened and Kuro walked in.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Bao asked.

"The guy who rammed Chris and Christina this morning is in WBBA custody. I'm fixing to head over, and have a... talk, with him."

Bao sweatdropped, "Why do I get the feeling 'talk' means 'beat the hell' out of him?"

Kuro's smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Christina came to slowly. The annoying beeping of a heart monitor sounded loudly in her ear, causing her to groan.

There was a movement, and a voice asked quietly, "Crissie?"

Christina forced her eyes open, the blurry, shadowed form of her brother stood over her.

"Chr's?" She mumbled.

Chris smiled, relieved, "There you are. How do you feel?"

"Like-" Christina cut off, coughing violently. "Like I got run over by an eighteen wheeler."

Chris' smile wavered, "Close enough. It was an SUV."

Christina tried to move, but stopped with a gasp of pain.

"Easy," Chris said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You had to have surgery, plus you had broken bones and a concussion."

"Wonderful," Christina muttered. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Chris stood, and it was then Christina noticed the fact his arm was in a sling. She stared at it, up until Chris handed her a small paper cup of water.

Christina shakily pulled the cup to her lips, swallowing graciously and draining it in seconds. She fell back on the pillows with a tired sigh.

"What happened?" She mumbled, eyes closed.

"Car crash," Chris answered. "You... you got hurt, real bad, sis."

"How bad?"

"I already answered that... except for the four times you actually died," Chris closed his eyes, exhaling shakily.

Christina opened her eyes, "I... what?"

The two were silent. After a moment, Christina reached a shaky hand out to place it on her brother's uninjured arm.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here... we're both alive," Christina managed a small smile.

"Barely," Chris muttered, voice dark. "This is my fault... I don't care what the others say, I should have dropped it the moment I realized the case was going to be personal. Now, because of me-"

" _Christopher Baxter Cadelle_ ," Christina snapped, wincing as her shout caused her body to spasm in pain. Either way, it shut her brother up.

Christina struggled to sit up, "Chris... brother... please don't blame yourself. I know how depressed and angry you get with yourself afterwards- it isn't pretty. The ones to blame are those making this case for hell for you. Besides, we have our friends to help us."

"Us," Chris repeated, voice flat.

"...you," Christina corrected, reluctantly. "Though, I wouldn't mind a few hits on the guy who's laid me up."

"If Kuro's left anything of the guy, I'll see what I can do," Chris smirked, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. He stood up, before leaning down to kiss the top of his sister's head, "I'm going to go talk to the doctors, sis, and see how soon I can get you out of here... We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 ***grin* what? did you think I was really going to kill Christina? Nah, there's only one OC I'd ever consider killing off, and as of right now, they won't be in this fic.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick update because I love you guys and your reviews inspired me to write this one (and because class was cancelled due to the storms we were getting today too). Seriously, you guys have no clue how much it means to get your feedback.**

 **Review reply time!**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _good, good stay in suspense, hehe... also, you mean to tell me you don't know who I'd kill off in a heartbeat? … Actually, y'know what, you're right. It can be someone even I wouldn't expect_

 **stormnml:** _... I tried. but the closest thing I could make out of for 'BSOD' was: Big Sibling Overprotective Disorder. And conspiracy? Well... who knows. Not even I do XD_

 _Yes, the last chapter was short and not very much in plot, but that is what we (read: I) call 'filler' chapters. I feel like a lot writers don't appreciate the fact that every now and then... you need to slow down and put in a slice of life of your characters. Which I try to do._

 _Thanks for the compliments and critiques!_

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _It's fine! We all have those moments XD_

 _There's a reason Chris one of my favorite characters. I made a list on Tumblr somewhere, since someone asked me what my fav characters are..._

 _Yes. Kuro is definitely not a force to be messed with, as we will begin to see in both Rise of The Night, and this story as well._

 _As for the fact Team Starbreaker or our villains haven't been revealed yet... this chapter and the next should ease your worry for Damian and Jack. So no, you aren't altering my plans at all!_

 **Whew! Now that that's done... On to the chapter!**

* * *

"How did you do that?" Bao asked, "As a matter of fact, Kuro, I'm asking you that too. How do you get the injured out so quickly before they're supposed to get out?"

Kuro smiled, mysteriously, "It's a WBBA agent gift."

Chris chuckled, one hand on the handle of Christina's wheelchair, "You gotta know what strings to pull and buttons to push." He paused, "Why is our apartment door open?"

The group of five paused, staring down the hallway at the Cadelle apartment door, which was open.

"Chris, Christina, Bao, stay here. Aguma, come with me," Kuro said.

Chris gripped the handle of Christina's wheelchair tightly, eyes narrowed. Behind him, Bao was tense, watching as Kuro and Aguma ducked into the apartment. After a few moments, the door opened, and Aguma poked his head out, looking annoyed and impressed.

"You have visitors," he sighed.

"Who?" Chris blinked, walking towards the man.

"See for yourself," Aguma ducked back into the apartment.

Bao pushed a quiet Christina through the door, right as a groan of exapseration came from Chris. Once Christina saw why he was so annoyed, her face split into a grin.

"Hey, Chris, pal!"

"You don't mind if we help out do you?"

"We were dragged here against our wills,"

Team Dungeon themselves looked far too happy to see Chris.

Bao was the first to react, "Kuro... when you said 'phone calls', earlier...?"

Kuro simply smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean ' _he survived_ '?!"

"Erm, well you see... Eh... I mean... Um... He... He just... He survived. I-I saw him at the h-hospital and-"

" _You fool!_ I wanted him _dead_! That boy is a nusiance and he needs to be dealt with! I can't have him getting any closer to finding us out... He's close enough, as it is."

"Erm, sir... For now... I think he only considers us as those responsible for kidnappings and crash,"

"Oh please. If Chris Cadelle was smart enough to drop contacts and abandon the Mambas and evade your boss for almost five years, he's smart enough to figure out I'm the one who hired you idiots."

A young man with dark brown hair and eyes scowled at his companion, who sat in the shadows of a dimly lit office. Wisely enough, however, he did not voice his complaints.

"No... what I need... before he sends the entire American WBBA branch and SWAT down on my head... is the complete trio... I need Zeo. That _brat_..."

"Well, from what our surviellance members have told us," the teen cleared his throat. "He and the rest of Team Dungeon have been called to Chris' apartment... in other words, they are out of hiding."

"And the Chinese Bladers?"

"I believe Miss Blackheart is staying with them... the Beylin Fist duo have taken residence up at a hotel in downtown,"

There was a decidedly lengthy pause, as the teen's boss considered his options.

"I'd like for your surviellance crew to continue to watch Chris and his friends, for a few days' time. Report back to me, and tell me their schedules. Tell them to keep an especially close eye on Zeo Abyss and the rest of Team Dungeon. I want to know their every move... it'll be important, when it's time to snatch them... Without the final member of Team Starbreaker... my project is incomplete."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... you _called_ them?!" Chris sounded horrified.

Kuro shrugged, and tossed a kernel of popcorn into her mouth, "Yeah. Why, is it a problem?"

" _Don't_ argue," Bao coughed, elbowing Chris in the ribs. The blonde let out a yelp of pain, and glared at the redhead.

" _Why_ ," Aguma groaned. "Kuro... Just... why?"

"I don't get what the big deal is," Kuro frowned. "If anyone might know anything Team Starbreaker, it's Team Dungeon... Since, two of them was on Starbreaker, and one personally fought them."

"Technically," Toby shifted in his seat. "I wasn't a member of the American team back then."

"I was though," Zeo sighed. "One of the more reckless mistakes I've made."

"So what, we're supposed to take Team Dungeon out of _WBBA assigned hiding_ to listen to a lab rat and a guy who had a mental breakdown for the entire world to see- Gah!" Chris jumped back as Masamune, King and Zeo all jumped at him.

"WBBA assigned hiding can be reversed," Kuro shrugged. "Plus, they were eager to offer their assisstance."

"They're _civillians_!"

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Christina asked, rolling her wheelchair in from down the hallway, stopping in the doorway of the living room, "Sometimes you break the law to solve a case."

"Christina-" Chris' ears went red.

"Hack jobs, blackmail for information, occasionally putting your suspects in the hospital..."

" _Crissie_ ,"

"What? I'm just saying. Then again, the times you do that is when a case feels personal for you... or when kids are involved. You get really touchy with a case when kids are the primary victims," Christina shrugged.

"Interesting..." Kuro mused, eyeing Chris.

Said blonde pointedly ignored her gaze, before catching notice of the amused look on Bao's face, "What?"

"I'm just finding it hilarious that Aguma and I aren't going to be the only ones on the recieving end of her 'I know all by staring into her soul' look," Bao commented. Beside him, Aguma snorted, quickly covering it up with a cough.

Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes, turning and walking by Christina disappearing down the hallway.

"Is she really that scary?" Masamune asked, looking dubiously over at the woman.

"Yeah, she honestly doesn't look like it. I mean, Nemesis was terror incarnate," King said, crossing his arms. "Besides... she may be an agent, but how scary can a woman really be?"

"Did you learn nothing from in Metal City and hanging out with Madoka?" Masamune stared, horrified, at his best friend.

Kuro stared at the Legendary for a long, silent moment. Slowly, a grin that showed off her sharp canines spread over her lips, as she leaned an arm on the back of the couch. She fluttered her eyeslashes, drawling, "Oh _boy_ , just for that... I'm going to show you how terrifying a woman can be."

"I'd help if I wasn't stuck in a wheelchair," Christina chirped.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Chris reappeared, struggling to balance a stack of files on his good arm. Quickly, Kuro crossed the room and took them from him, "As in... the case that I, against my better judgement, are letting ya'll help me with?"

Kuro's lips quirked up a little as she turned back into the room. She set the files on the coffee table, "What kind of accent is that?"

"Ours," Chris and Christina chorused. The glanced at each other, before sharing a fist bump, "It's a southern thing. You never really lose the accent."

Kuro hummed, as Bao stepped up next to her. She handed him a file, before tossing one to each member of Team Dungeon and Aguma.

"So, Chris... tell us again, where it was you were before the car crash?" Kuro requested.

Chris' answering smirk held no humor, "First, does anyone want any coffee?"

* * *

 **yes... we can expect to see Kuro slowly driving King crazy with how terrifying a woman can be. Honestly, King did you learn nothing after meeting Madoka?**

 **There was a little call out to _The Official B-Pit Rule Book_ in this chapter... kudos to those who caught it!**

 **Leave a review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I should totally be working on my English paper instead of this, but... I have until next Wednesday. I'll be fine.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was struggling a little with it... tbh, I'm struggling with a lot right now. It was hard to get the inspiration for this chapter, but here it is!**

 **Age list:**

 **Masamune- 19**

 **King- 18**

 **Toby- 18**

 **Zeo- 18**

 **Review replies:**

 **OlympianAngel:** _was it worth the wait, lol?_

 **EternalNexusWarrior:** _You still might find yourself surprised on who the bad guy is~_

 **LlampacaEatingGuppy:** _Yes, people are after Zeo… But, every army has their weakness. It's just a matter of finding and exploiting them. And don't worry, King won't stung too badly._

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

"I have read the same paragraph five times and still do not have a clue as to what it says,"

Kuro snorted in amusement, and reached over to ruffle her brother's hair. The redhead let out a groan and flopped over on to the couch.

"Maybe you need to rest some?" Kuro suggested, "We have been at this for several hours now."

"I hate to say this, but I almost want to say there needs to be another attack or Zeo needs to be kidnapped for us to get anywhere," Aguma sighed, pointedly ignoring the angered noise an exhausted Masamune made.

"Considering the fact that we're the only ones up," Bao sat up with a yawn. He gestured to where King, Toby, and Zeo were sprawled out over the floor, out cold, "Not to mention the Cadelle's went to bed ages ago."

"It is almost six in the morning," Masamune stretched his arms over his head, groaning when something popped in his back. "I don't blame them, given everything they have been going through... I don't see how Chris is still sane, if this is the amount of paperwork he has on a case."

"I think he's doing more for this one, since it's personal," Kuro commented.

"Yeah, how's that?" Masamune blinked, "It seems to me you three know him better than what the rest of us do... and we live like, three hours away from him."

Kuro motioned to Bao and Aguma, "Ask them... I'm only here on business."

Masamune looked at the duo, who looked at each other, before Bao spoke.

"First of all... where's the best place a guy can grab some food in town?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... This friendship with Chris started back when the three of you were working for Johannes?"

"Yes,"

"Except, he's closer to Bao than you, because apparently they traded stories of siblings?"

"Yes,"

"Which somehow ended up turning into Chris spilling his guts about a few of his jobs... one of which was when he was working with the Mambas?"

"Essentially,"

"And, apparently, Chris dropped that job once he realized that they... murdered people, not just took everything they owned or left them powerless... And then he was on the run from the scary dude who's the head of the Mambas who wants Chris' guts strung up over a firemantle like Christmas tinsel,"

"Correct,"

"But, according to Chris, he would rather face Rago or Nemesis all over again than meet the Mamba boss again,"

Aguma nodded, "It makes you wonder how bad the guy is."

"And how the hell he can scare Chris," Masamune marvelled. He took a sip of his coffee, "But... why would Chris take this job if he knew it would bring up his past?"

"My guess?" Bao spoke up. He was behind the Striker Blader, causing the older to startle, "Is closure. I'd bet he still has a lot of doors open that he would rather shut and throw away the key to. He may be thinking this is his chance to do so."

"Need a hand with that?" Aguma asked, pointedly looking at the bags that Bao had hanging on his arms. He could just make out the smell of fresh donuts wafting up from them.

"Actually, no," Bao said. "You need to be on stand by."

"What for?" Aguma stopped walking, turning to raise an eyebrow at Bao.

"Yeah, why?" Masamune asked.

"We've had a stalker since we left Donut House. Brown hair, dark red hoodie- Don't make it obvious you're looking for him, you idiots! Just keep walking!"

"I'm half awake, forgive me for the fact I'm not at full brain capacity," Masamune deadpanned, glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, about half a block away, he could see the person Bao had described. He narrowed his eyes, taking in as much as he could, before he focused back on the redhead, "Game plan?"

"I'm not even sure you have a brain," Bao muttered, smirking as Aguma coughed to cover a laugh. "Think we should call Kuro and let her know what's going on?"

As if on cue, Masamune's cell phone went off, causing the teen to yelp in surprise and nearly drop his coffee. Scrambling, Masamune pulled his cell out, barely glancing at the Caller ID before answer, "What?"

"Where are you three?"

"It's Kuro," Masamune blinked. He looked over at Bao, "Dude, are you psychic or something?"

"No, he just knows me that well,"

"No, I just know her that well,"

Masamune sweatdropped, "What's up, K.B.?"

"Have you noticed anyone suspicious trailing you three?"

"... funny, Bao literally just pointed that out. We do have someone following us,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Masamune noticed Aguma and Bao stiffen. Not taking that as a good sign, he asked, "Why?"

"Because there's a car in the apartment parking lot that isn't supposed to be here... I'm thinking we're being watched. I haven't said anything to Chris about it, but if he's as smart as I know he is, he'll notice soon enough... I'd really prefer if you three got back here within the next five minutes, even though you lot have been gone almost an hour... can you do that?"

Masamune Kadoya was known for a lot: his wild, loud personality. His recklessness and stubborn attitude. His deep loyalty towards his friends and his passion for Beyblade.

But the thing that most people didn't know, aside from Team Dungeon, was that Masamune had grown up in a military household. His father had served and died in battle before Masamune had been born, and he had grown up with his mother, aunt, who was a former Army commander, and elder cousin, the latter of which was currently serving in the Navy. All of this being said, Masamune had been taught many things.

Two of which had been time management and math.

"By walking, we'd be there in twenty. But by car we can be there in ten," Masamune finally said, after doing a few quick calculations of traffic time and stoplight intervals.

"I don't care, but don't make it longer than fifteen,"

The line went dead, and Masamune pocketed his phone.

"So, what's going on?" Bao asked.

"Potential trouble at Chris' place, boys. Not to mention, the guy who's tailing us. So, we're gonna ditch him, and get on back to Chris' a little bit faster than how we are now," Masamune put his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill, ear splitting whistle, " _TAXI_!"

* * *

"Huh. Twelve minutes, thirty nine seconds. I'm impressed,"

"You _timed_ us?"

"Have you _met_ my sister?" Bao asked, and set the bags he held on the counter, "Breakfast is served- Gah!"

"Alright, chow time!" King nearly ran the redhead over in his eagerness to eat.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Chris commented, from where he was staring out the balcony window.

Masamune glanced at Kuro, "I thought you said-"

"I said I wouldn't say anything. I said nothing about not stopping him from having a stare down with enemy," Kuro interrupted. "Also, Chris, let us help out a little here. If the least we do is buy breakfast while you offer your place as a headquarters, that's what we'll do."

Chris turned around, a frown on his face, but said nothing other than, "Who was the guy tailing you?"

"Has a guy in a red hoodie with brown hair shown up out there yet?" Bao asked.

Chris turned back to the window, "No."

"Well, that was the guy, but if he isn't there, peel yourself away from being the stalker of the stalkers and get something to eat before King eats it all," Aguma said.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Chris," Toby spoke up. "You can't ignore your own needs to focus solely on the case. Besides, you got to keep your health up if you want to heal that arm."

"Listen to Toby," Christina's voice carried down the hallway. "Hey, Kuro, can you come help me out a sec?"

Kuro bit into her donut and disappeared out of sight, "Yeah, coming."

"Hey, Chris, you wouldn't happen to have a pen or notepad lying around anywhere?" Masamune asked, "I got a pretty good look at the guy who was following us, I might be able to come up with a rough sketch."

Chris nodded, and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room. He rumaged a bit, before coming up with a legal pad of yellow paper and a package of pencils. He tossed them to Masamune, before crossing the room to where the rest of the group was eating.

"Since when do you draw?" Zeo asked, incrediously. Next to him, King scoffed in amusement.

Masamune pulled his phone and a set of headphones out, and sat down on the couch. As he was settling himself in, he looked up at Zeo with a dry smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, buddy. I have a feeling though, you'll find out most of it as we help Chris out here."

With those as his finishing words, Masamune put his headphones in his ears, and got to work on his project.

* * *

 **Here's the thing... when it comes to Masamune, I feel like more could have been done for him in the anime! I honestly feel like he's shown as just the comedy relief in the anime, when in reality... he's a lot more. Examples: In his preparations for his battle with Chao Xin, in his actions of stopping Gingka from revealing Pegasus' true power to Da Xiang, and that one Russian VS Japan episode which name I can't remember right now. Not to mention, he can keep up with freaking King _and_ Chris, and managed to bust through Nemesis' barrier (keep in mind, it _was_ Masamune that delivered the first blow to that shield).**

 **Okay, rant over.**

 **Leave a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _A) Boo, midterms! But maybe fall break is soon, though? Mine starts next Friday._

 _B) and it was said by Aguma on top of that XD_

 _C) Yes, there needs to be more Masamune appreciation period -_- get on that, anime_

 _D) Yeah... YOU HURT CHRIS whyyyy_

 **Chris: you say, after planning the next three chapters. Or after nearly killing Bao in Our Darkest Hour! Also, what is up with chapter ten?! Why the hell am I-**

 **Shut up! No spoilers!**

 **stormnml:** _Ahhh, TVTropes I get. I've never heard of BSOD though... thanks for the info! Yes, Team Dungeon has finally shown up XD_

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _Again, Masamune deserves more appreciation_

 **Okay moving on to the chapter!**

* * *

Admittedly, Chris was wary when the doorbell rang at almost midnight, two nights later.

Collectively, he, Masamune, Kuro, and Aguma all paused as the chiming bell rang through the space. After a moment, Chris stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Can one of you cover me?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he made his way for the front door.

"Chris! Chris, wait!" Kuro hissed, and stood up quickly to chase after the blonde.

Chris peeked through the door's peephole, then reeled back in shock. He rubbed his eyes, before looking through again. Then, he looked at Kuro, "Tell me I'm seeing things."

Kuro frowned, and stepped up to the door. A second later, her eyes widened as she stepped back, "Uh."

Chris was quick to undo the locks and yank the door open.

" _Damian Hart_?!"

* * *

"How the- When- What- Where's Jack?"

Damian rubbed his temples, staring down at the floor, "I... I had to leave him behind."

"Why?" Kuro frowned. From the kitchen, Chris appeared with a steaming mug of black coffee, which he handed to Damian.

"I was the only one small enough to get through the vents," Damian said, dryly. "Funny, all my life I hated being the small one, and that's what ends up saving my life."

"It's usually the things we hate that ends up being the things that give us the advantage," Kuro murmured.

"You said 'only one', as though there were more people than just you and Jack there," Masamune frowned.

Damian nodded, eyes clouded over, "Ryutaro, Reiji, Tobio, and the Sodos, they were all there too." He frowned, then glanced over at Chris, "When I was going through the vents, I managed to find the control room... they had a lot of pictures on a screen, Bey stats and power data... Yours was one of them." He lokked over at the two former Beylin Fist members, "You two." And finally, his eyes landed on Zeo and Toby, "And you two, as well."

There was a long moment of silence, in which Christina rolled into the room.

"What do they want with them though?" She asked, quietly.

"Wait..." Kuro's eyes widened in realization, "All of the Bladers... they have a connection..."

"What connection is that?" King frowned.

"They were part of the groups that helped revive Nemesis," Kuro raised her head. "Dark Nebula, Hades Inc., Rago's henchmen! All of them were evil at one point!"

"I prefer the term, 'misguided', thank you very much," Bao crossed his arms, scowling.

"Damian, what were they doing to you and the others?" Zeo asked.

"... arrangements," Damian shuddered. "Ziggurat's... Ziggurat's at the head of the project. H- he's trying to get those powerful Bladers that helped raise Nemesis t- to do his bidding again. He wants... he wants revenge on the Japanese branch of the WBBA..."

"For the World Championships," Zeo breathed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought the bastard was in jail."

"He should be," Chris frowned. "Director Ross should have told me-" He cut off as Damian's head snapped around to stare wide eyed at him, "What?"

"Conference call... Ziggurat was in the middle of one with Ross when I passed by the control room. The American Director is involved," Damian said, voice pitched high in panic. "You haven't called to tell him I'm safe have you?"

"...no," Chris growled, eyes darkening. "And I think I'm just going to cut contact with him now-"

"Bad idea," Masamune warned. "If the Director thinks you're holding back, he'll get suspicous. The last thing you need is the bad guy breathing down your neck, especially when you're trying to work a case."

"But who can we turn to?" Aguma asked, "This is the American WBBA's problem. We _have_ to report to them."

"Uh, no, it's not just America's problem," Bao shook his head. He looked at Damian, "You said Ziggurat wanted revenge on the Japanese WBBA, right? For the World Championships?"

Damian nodded.

Bao's smirk was downright evil, "Bingo. _There's_ our way in. We have a reason to call Ryo now and tell him everything that is happening and what he needs to prepare for."

"Oh, you do have your sister's brain, don't you?" Christina chuckled.

"It's a Blackheart thing," both siblings said as one.

"Alright, Damian, do you remember where the building was that they were holding you in?" Chris asked.

"I do," Damian sighed. "Give me a map, and I can point you right to them."

"The most likely have moved them, or are anticipating an attack now," Toby said.

Chris nodded, "True. But we at least will know their location, and can put survelliance on them."

"Who though? Ziggurat's after all of us, even if some of us weren't the ones working as the bad guys' henchmen!" King exclaimed

There was silence, before someone spoke up.

"Leave that to me. I know someone who will help," Masamune said, and shifted when all heads swivelled to him. "Hey, just trust me for once guys, okay?"

"Alright," Kuro allowed. "But remember Masamune, _survelliance_ only."

"I know... Who's gonna call Ryo?"

"I will," Chris said. He glanced at Damian, "Think you're up to helping me tell Hagane everything that has happened?"

Damian nodded, "I'll do what I have to help my friends."

Chris grinned, "Come on then."

He and Damian disappeared down the hallway, presumably to call Ryo.

"And on that note, I have a call to make," Masamune said, and ducked out on to the balcony.

* * *

 _RING. RIING. RIIING. RIII-_

"This... had better be good,"

"Eyyyyyy, cuz, how ya doing?"

"Good God, Masamune, your New York accent is awful,"

Laughter filtered down the phone line, and Masamune's voice returned to normal, "So, that still gets on your nerves does it, Tyler?"

Tyler Blackout rolled his eyes, "You know it does, Kadoya." He yawned, and sat up, stretching. He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, "You... do realize it is almost three in the morning, right?"

"I do... I need to ask a favor," Masamune sighed, sounding tired.

"Depends on what this 'favor' is, Masa," Tyler warned.

"You were in the Navy, right?" Masamune asked.

Tyler paused, inhaling deeply. It had been _years_ since he had thought about his military days. Nearly five, and he was glad to have served his country, even though the memories that came with them were... less than pleasant.

"Masamune," Tyler's grip on his phone tightened as he growled. " _Tread carefully_."

"I just need you for a spy operation," Masamune said, quickly, and then proceeded to explain everything that had been going on in the few weeks.

Tyler listened intently, brow furrowing and grip loosening. Finally, when Masamune finished, he spoke.

"Listen, cuz," Tyler stood up, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder. He reached under his bed and pulled a duffel bag out, and began to make a mental list of things he would need. "Do you remember, when we were kids, we used to go to Oregon and spend some of your summers there?"

"Yeah..."

Tyler pinpointed the exact second that Masamune realized Tyler had used one of their secret words, 'Oregon'.

 _Don't call this number again from your phone. Get a disposable, and call me off of it. Once you do that, I'm going to get one and put your number in. That's how we're going to be in contact. The ones watching you could be listening in now._

"Oh! Yeah. I remember. Fun times,"

"Yeah, they were. I'll ask for details when I'm in Washington," Tyler said. "Talk to you later, cuz."

Tyler hung up and exhaled heavily.

"Well, Tyler," the man muttered to himself. "It's not like you haven't been looking for a little excitement anyways. This will be a test to see if you still have your skills anyways."

 _Not to mention,_ Tyler thought, darkly. _No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Not if I have anything to do with it._

* * *

 **dun dun dunnnnn. Tyler's involved now! Let's see where this story goes now hehee**

 **Leave a review and tell me how this chapter was!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry. School has me swamped and I'm getting more in my fancomic over on DeviantArt. Anyways, reviews and then the actual story!**

 **OlympianAngel:** _I... don't know who Yuri Plisetsky is, but... yay? Wait. Is that a Yuri on Ice reference? And thank you! I hope it only gets better as time goes on!_

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _Only half right indeed, hehe... Well, there won't be much for Tyler and Masamune yet for a while. Don't worry! I'll make up for it._

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _Yep. My next break wass Thanksgiving._

 _Did I hear a request for more sassy Bao? Your wish is my command!_

 _Poor Damian indeed. The question is, does it get better or worse? Hehe..._

 _You think indeed._

 **KurooBaSF:** _I'm glad this story is one you're enjoying! I hope you'll like the rest of it!_

* * *

"What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

Chris yelped in surprise, and whipped around to see Kuro Blackheart standing behind him. She had her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Chris put his good arm behind him, "Um... it's not what it looks like?"

"That looked like a magnetic one hand launcher with Phantom Orion poised to be launched," Kuro said, flatly.

"... Okay, so it is what it looked like,"

Kuro sighed, "Chris, you still have a few weeks left before your arm is completely healed. Even then, I doubt you'll be able to blade for a few more weeks after that."

"And a lot can happen in that time," Chris grumbled, dropping his arm to his side. "I'm not letting anyone else get hurt or threatened if I can help it."

"You are in no condition to be trying to-"

"I'm in better condition than Christina is!"

Kuro stopped dead, and her eyes narrowed more, "Christopher."

"Dammit, I knew I should have gone off grid when I took on this case," Chris turned around, eyes on the target set some ten yards away from him. "I try to keep my work separated from my home life, and, as always, people get hurt when they cross over."

"Chris,"

"I mean, we were just getting into a routine here! I have a job I actually _like_ , I'm on top of my game! Christina is in school, she's applied for a few colleges, she's looking at a career in Beyblade or animal science-"

"Chris,"

"It just sucks! I thought I could put my past behind me, but apparently not!"

"Chris!" Kuro reached out and smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!"

"You weren't listening to me, so I had to do something," Kuro replied. She yanked the launcher out of Chris' grip, and laid her hand on his shoulder, gripping it hard enough that he was forced to sit down on the ground. She sat down across from him, "I want to tell you something, Chris."

"What?" The blonde near pouted.

Kuro scowled, "Don't interrupt me, got it?"

Chris grumbled under his breath, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now what do you _want_?"

"When you and Bao started talking, after you met, what did he tell you about me?"

Chris blinked, frowning, "That was a long time ago, Kuro. I'm not sure I remember-"

"Yes, you do, Chris," Kuro said, firmly. "I know you do, because you became a Blader for Hire the same reason that I left the Beylin Fist."

Chris looked away, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"You did it to protect someone you loved," Chris murmured.

"Loved?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"Love," Chris corrected. "You... you did it for Bao. And Aguma."

"Mmhm, the same way you did what you did for Christina. You wanted to provide a better life than what you had for her-"

"And look where that landed me. Right in-"

"The WBBA's lap," Kuro finished.

"... I was going to say 'into the life of a criminal'," Chris scowled.

"Join the club,"

"Right. What the hell did you do? Did you let people _, real criminals_ , hire you to hurt honest, innocent people?" Chris demanded, heatedly, "I tore families apart, stole from people who didn't deserve it! I-"

"I killed people, Chris," Kuro said, softly.

Chris froze, "... what?"

"I have blood on my hands, Christopher. Adults, teenagers, even a kid or two," Kuro shook her head. "I left Beylin Fist so Bao could have a better life... so he didn't get bullied and ridiculed by the older kids and the elders of our people. It... in the Beylin Fist, it was frowned upon for a girl to battle, let alone be number one in the ranks. So I struck a deal with the elders... if they left Bao and Aguma alone, let them prove themselves, I'd leave... they agreed, so I left. For a while I just traveled from village to village, town to town, stealing and being a general street rat. Eventually... I stole from the wrong person, and got involved in gang activity."

Chris swallowed, "Like me."

"In more ways than one," Kuro said, seriously. "Want to know why I'm here, Chris?"

"I thought you said you were here as a WBBA agent?"

"You must have missed the part where I said 'only partially'," Kuro smirked, voice bitter. Her look faded, overtaken by something dark, "I was the main hitman for the Mambas, Chris."

 _Wait._

"When Christina called Bao, I jumped on the chance to get my own revenge,"

 _Kuro worked for the Mambas too?_

"Like you, I'm looking to bury part of my own past,"

"... When we were recovering, in Japan... you were in WBBA's main headquarters when we returned to Metal City," Chris whispered. "I... I remember, hearing in the underground, that the Mambas had a hit staged in Tokyo..."

"I detoured," Kuro shrugged, loosely. "Told the big bossman off and booked it to Metal City."

"How the hell did you nab a spot as a WBBA agent then? No, better yet, how the hell did you get away from the Mambas without getting a target on your back-" Chris cut himself off, remembering something. He sweatdropped, "Wait a second... that hotel we were staying in... the one that got breached and everyone just assumed were some of Rago's henchmen trying to finish the job..."

Kuro chuckled, "I was surprised you didn't figure it out then. I told Ryo the whole truth, and he enrolled me into the WBBA agent academy. Once I got through with the passing scores, I transfered over to China and got my assignment to stay with Beylin Temple. It all worked out in the end for me, just like it did you too."

Chris found himself utterly speechless, barely able to process the information given to him.

"Holy shit," he finally breathed. "Holy. _Shit_."

"Mmhm..." Kuro mused, "Now that you know why I'm here... I need to ask you a question, Chris." She stood up, dusting her dark jeans off, and handing him his launcher back, "Why are _you_ here?"

* * *

"I knew it! I knew that little bitch would show back up! Oh, and she's working with Cadelle, this is just too good! I can have both of their heads mounted on my wall at the same time-"

"Mrow, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

A dark redhaired man paused in his rant, turning his head to look Johannes in the eye, "And why not?"

"Hmph... Kuro Blackheart and Chris Cadelle are surrounded by some of the best Bladers known in the industry. Not only would you not get close enough to even spit in their direction, but you'll find yourself in bars before the sun even sets!"

"Yeah, boss, don't forget, Ziggurat has us on another assignment right now, too! He wants Team Starbreaker!" Behind the redhead, a young brunette spoke up, "And Damian back, too... the thing is, we need to take this one thing at a time! We can't just rush into this headfirst! Not to mention, because they have Damian, they have inside information now, and because Kuro and Chris worked for you, too! They're basically three steps ahead of us!"

"Ryan," the redhead clicked his tongue. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"I..." Ryan stepped back, swallowing, "N- no, sir. I- I just..."

"I won't have such displays of doubt in my ranks," the redhead snapped his fingers, and before Ryan could blink, a knife flashed across his throat. Choking and gurgling on his own blood, the brunette fell to the ground, the light dying from his eyes.

"Cold," Johannes commented, stepping back as his partner laughed. The redhead stood up from his chair, as a tall figure stepped through the doorway and over the now deceased Ryan.

"Ah, Blackout, it has been quite a long time," the redhead grinned, sinisterly. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch! How long has it been?"

"Almost ten years, Mason," the man flicked his head, twitching his bangs out of green eyes. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me by name."

"Old habits die hard when you were in the military, you know that... Tyler," Mason smirked. "So, tell me... Are you ready for your first mission in almost ten years?"

Tyler Blackout stared the head of the Mamba gang down, forcing back the swell of fury rising up in him. His hand twitched around the handle of the blood covered knife in his hand, and he flipped it into the air, catching it and sheathing it back into it's leather grip. He answered Mason's own smirk with a shark-like grin of his own, placing his hands on hips.

"Give me the details, boss... I'm all ears,"

* * *

 **... how many plot twists did I put in here? I lost count. Oh well.**

 **Leave a review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review reply time!**

 **OlympianAngel:** _oh good I got a reference right XD_

 **stormnml:** _and you're back too! I missed you! ^^_

 _hey i understand about trying to find time to read or write. i see a fic updated and i can only half focus on it so i have to go back later to reread it ;-;_

 _I... thank you so much for that compliment . i've always heard it's better to 'show and not tell' and the fact that you think i've pulled that off... thank you so much._

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _we're both guilty here, kay? I have finals starting tomorrow and i should be studying, but nope. i'm writing. focus on yours gal and get through them so we can get some more quality content from you too! And good luck on those finals, you got them!_

 **Warrior:** _oooh then you'll love this chapter._

 **Age list cause more characters are introduced! (did you really think I'd get away with staying in America where Ziggurat/Doji/Rago attacked several countries? Hell to the 'f'in' no!)**

 **Tsubasa: 20**

 **Gingka: 19**

 **Ryuto: 17**

 **Ryuga: 19**

 **Luke: 18**

 **Nero: 19**

 **Sophie: 20**

 **Klaus: 20**

 **Julian: 22**

 **Wales: 21**

 **On to the new chapter!**

* * *

"Other agents have already been notified, to keep an eye on other people who previously worked for organizations that helped fund Nemesis' return, but I thought I should personally let you know what is happening, since, you know..."

"I'm MIA and Ryuga is technically still dead?"

"Right... that," Tsubasa Oortori sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. "Gingka, come on. I get the fame and fortune of being the world's number one Blader is probably a lot of pressure-"

"Do you? Do you really? Because all I remember are those blasted WBBA members of the board pushing me to attend all sorts of fancy parties and press interviews after Nemesis' defeat. They never aknowledged anyone else's part in battling him. I can name off on one hand how many did! Dad and Blader DJ! Besides us, the ones who fought Nemesis, no one else did!"

In the background of the phone call, Tsubasa heard muffled voices, followed by the clarity of a male speaking, "Gingka, you think you can calm down? You don't wanna interrupt Ryuga's meditation."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gingka muttered. "Tsusbasa, why'd you call again?"

"I literally just-" Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling in exasperation, "Ziggurat is out of prison and is targeting people who formerly worked for the Dark Nebula, Hades Inc, and sided with Rago during the Nemesis Crisis. He's currently in America, but an escaped victim of his new arrangement systems states that he has other bases in other countries, including China, Europe, and Japan. His list of potential targets consist of Team Dungeon, Team Excalibur, Bao and Aguma, Chris, Kyoya, Yuu, myself, and you."

Gingka hummed, "And you said Chris is handling the main source, in America? With who again?"

"Team Dungeon, Bao and Aguma, Chris' sister, Christina, and Agent Kuro Blackheart from the Chinese branch of the WBBA," Tsubasa repeated. "Your dad has already called in the best agents in the countries of the afore mentioned targets to keep an eye on them in case something goes wrong."

Gingka was silent for a long moment, "You're concerned for my safety."

"We _all_ are Gingka. You've been gone for almost a year, with hardly a word to anyone, anywhere!" Tsubasa threw his free hand up into the air, "Even Kyoya wants to know what is up with you!a'

"He probably just wants to battle me again," Gingka said, voice dry.

Tsubasa facepalmed, groaning, "Gingka, please, be serious-"

"I am. I'm also thinking about Ryuto and Ryuga's safety right now too. Ziggurat may not know Ryuga's alive, unlike just you do, but if they find out about him he's as much as a target as anyone else is," Ginka interrupted. "Do me a favor, Tsubasa, send me all of the intel you have on Ziggurat's current project and drop this number."

"Gingka-"

The line went dead.

* * *

The calm of the water was abruptly disrupted as two figures surfaced, gasping for breath.

"Oh man, that was close-"

"Get down!"

The two figures dove back under the water as flaming pieces of metal and stone came hurtling down towards them. Several moments passed before the duo resurfaced, wet from the water and hot from the fires around them.

"Stupid- Idiotic- Son of a- _I could drown you right now_!" The redheaded figure began to whale on his blonde companion, "We could have died from that fall!"

"The water broke our impact, man come on! Besides, we're alive aren't we?"

"Barely! We nearly got blown up! Not to mention we didn't get the intel we needed-"

The blonde held up a waterproof plastic bag that held a flashdrive in it. A cheeky smile crossed his face as his partner stared at him in shock.

"Why do you doubt me so much, Luke?" The blonde asked. Above them, spotlights from WBBA issued helicopters flashed over the water, looking for the duo.

"How about because you're certifiably insane?" Lucas McKandless deadpanned, running a hand down over his face, "Because the only reason I'm partnered with you today is because you're a fucking Konzern?"

"If you just trusted me-" Nero Konzern started, voice full of heat. He was interrupted as a spotlight caught the both of them, and then the splash of water next to them as a ladder dropped down.

"Come on up, boys!" Above them, a voice called through a megaphone, "We already got a new assignment for you!"

"Already?" Both Lucas and Nero asked at the same time, grabbing on to the rungs of the ladder. The helicopterbegan to ascend, pulling the two young men out of the water and into the air.

"Ooh, what do you suppose it is?" Nero asked, giddily.

"Hopefully something not as adreneline fueling as this one was," Luke commented. "I want something a bit more calm."

"What, you mean to tell me you're getting tired of all of the excitement?" Nero grinned.

"I could just use a little _less_ ," Luke shook his head and began to climb the ladder. Despite it waving wildly in the wind of the cool night air, he handled it like a pro.

Nero followed at a slower pace, pausing every so often when a particular hard gust sent the ladder lurching. Finally though, he managed to roll into the cab of the helicopter, to the sounds of Lucas cackling.

"Not all of us has a former bastard of an army father," Nero muttered, darkly, as he stood up.

"Hm, and not everyone can be as cunning and quick as you can, Konzern," Nero snapped to attention as his and Luke's handler spoke. "Did you get the intel?"

Nero held up his previously mentioned bag, tossing it to the older woman, "You tell me."

"Good, good," the brunette quickly handed it off to another agent. There was a moment of silence, broken only by the engines of the helicopter blades.

"Ah, you said there was a new assignment?" Luke finally coughed.

"Hm? Oh, yes, this one came from Ryo, who found out about from one of the American agents. Apparently Ziggurat has escaped prison and has restarted his arrangement systems. Inside information has spoke of Team Excalibur being on his target list, due to the fact of the whole Spiral Force incident... you boys remember that, don't you? Of course you do. Your brothers were directly involved-"

"Get to the point, Cecelia," Nero said, flatly. His attention had been caught at the phrase ' _Ziggurat escaped prison_ ', but he was quickly tiring of his handler's voice.

Cecelia's answering smile was all teeth and it made both young men shiver.

"I know you two haven't been home in a while... how about taking a _working vacation_?"

* * *

"... trouble follows these two. Should we really let them in?"

"We haven't gotten into trouble in almost a month! It's a new record for us!"

"Says the guy who tackled me out the window of the fiftieth story of a skyscraper and into the ocean. I still say you could have thrown the bomb out instead,"

"I'm trying to get a roof over our heads, Lucas, not end us up on the damn streets!"

Lucas pushed by Nero, Sophie, and Klaus, straight into Konzern mansion, "This place has your name on it, you live here, you don't _need_ permission to stay here."

"After what he last did to Julian?" Sophie scoffed, "Did you end up with a concussion on your last assignment, Luke?"

"I hear Paris is nice this time of year, Sophie. Would you like to see your hometown again with my brother? I could hook you up with a five star hotel with a view of the Tower at night," Lucas sang.

Sophie sighed and shook her head, "Con artist."

"Gold digger," Lucas shot back fondly.

"How the hell your relationship with each other works, I still have _no_ clue," Nero stepped over the threshold and into the front parlor. He lifted his Raybands into the mop of yellow he called his hair.

Klaus shut the door, shaking his head, "Trust me, Nero, I am just as baffled as you are. Julian's in his office if you'd like to see him."

"I... think I wanna get settled in my room first. Dinner is still at seven, right?" Nero asked, shifting the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"As of last night, it still is," Klaus quipped. "You want me to tell him-"

"Nope, no, just tell the kitchen staff to set two more places, thanks buddy!" Nero bolted out of the parlor and towards the grand staircase, disappearing in seconds.

Klaus, Sophie, and Lucas all stared as the blonde disappeared.

"Uh... he's a little disoriented..." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "The last mission was a bit... crazy?"

"I thought Nero dealt with all things crazy?" Sophie blinked.

"Human experimentation is a line of his, apparently," Luke shrugged. "Can't say I blame him, since those arrangements looked pretty brutal."

Luke paused, waiting to see if either Sophie or Klaus reacted to his statement. While he could have used an alternative wording, he wanted to see if-

Yep. He saw the way the duo glanced apprehensively at each other, before schooling their expressions.

"Why don't you go put your bags down, Luke, and join us down in the training room?" Sophie asked, voice calm but smile tight, "We were going to do some stimulations before dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

Luke decided not to press for answers. He offered a small smile in return.

"Sure thing. I could use the practice anyways,"

* * *

 **Don't get me started on the whole 'Gingka single handedly defeated Nemesis' trope I see going around here and on Tumblr, because it is bloody annoying, alright? Because he didn't, and I feel like not many people acknowledge that. Sure, he was the only one left standing, but the only reason he managed to defeat Nemesis/Rago is because of all the other people backing him. And I have it as a personal headcanon that the reason he disappeared between Nemesis' defeat and Zero G is because he needed a fucking break from everything that had happened. Give the spotlight to someone else! Also, Ryuga's alive, in case ya'll didn't catch that.**

 **Leave a review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**FINALS ARE DONE. YES. TIME TO WRITE AND DRAW HAHA!**

 **Review reply time!**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _i don't know, you won't find out for a while yet XD_

 **Llampace Eating Guppy:** _get your rest dearie! You've got finals, don't you? XD btw, you asked for more sassy Bao and I think I delivered here_

 **stormnml:** _that... is a very long review. I'm not used to long revies :'O thank you so much for all your compliments and critiques. You have no idea how much it means for me to get feedback like that_

 **Anywho, on to the new chapter! A chapter... in which fatal judgements are made. Eyyy see what I did there? See it? ... I'mma stop.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

Masamune would forever deny that he screamed like a girl when he was grabbed, dragged into an alley, and then then shoved up against a wall out of sight from the early morning crowd of D.C.

"Don't scream, don't scream, don't even move, just listen," a hand clamped down on his mouth, and once Masamune's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, his fear and shock turned to annoyance and anger when he saw _Tyler_ standing in front of him.

Masamune slapped Tyler's arm away from him, "Dude! What the fu-"

"Hush!" Tyler hissed, "Listen, I know you probably had a heart attack when I didn't stick to our original plan-"

"Ya _think_?!"

"But I served with the Mambas leader while I was in the military," Tyler cut him off.

Masamune drew up short, eyes widening.

"... what," Masamune deadpanned.

"I'm in as deep as I can, Masa," Tyler continued, ignoring his cousin's disbelief. "I can literally tell you their every move before they make it. I just gotta be sneaky about how I get you the intel you need."

"Great!" Masamune shoved Tyler off of him, "Did you need to give me a heart attack to tell me that-"

A cell phone, a burner, was shoved into Masamune's hand, "This is gonna be a our line of communication. Remember our language we made up as kids?"

"Uh, kinda-"

"Good, good," Tyler looked both ways, into the darkness of the alley and towards the buzzing street. "Texts only, and the occasional file I find that might be important. If I ever call, you and the others need to get the hell out of town and go underground. I did my research, Kuro has contacts. You should plan with her, and Chris. He might still have some too, I can't really tell."

"How am I supposed to bring _that_ up in conversation? ' _Hey, Kuro, my cousin did a background check on you, we need a plan B in case shit goes sideways, he said you know people? Same for you Chris, got any ideas?'_ , yeah that'll go over well! Kuro's scaring King enough as it is, I don't want to learn why!"

"You, scared? You faced down the god of destruction, Masa,"

"So? Doesn't mean I wanted to run screaming out of that temple! I still have nightmares!"

"Uh, Masamune?"

Tyler cursed and ducked out of sight, as Toby's voice came from the entrance to the alleyway, "Just go! I'll keep in contact." He shoved Masamune out where his friends could see him.

"There you are!" Zeo exclaimed, "Dude, what's up? Don't scare us like that, we thought you got snatched!"

"I-" Masamune glanced to the side, and froze when he saw that in the five seconds his attention was elsewhere, Tyler had disappeared, "... thought I heard something. It was nothing. Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are. Let's go."

Masamune quickly shoved the phone his cousin had given him into his pocket, and rejoined his friends.

* * *

"If you do _not stop pacing_ , I _will_ tie you to your bed,"

"If we weren't best friends and I knew your attraction to my sister, I would interpret that in a very different way- hey!"

The pillow hit its mark, not that Aguma didn't expect it to. Bao stumbled into a wall, barely managing to catch the pillow, and glaring darkly over at his friend.

Aguma simply pointed at the other bed in the hotel room, "Sleep."

"I would have if I could!" Bao tossed the pillow back, raking a hand through his hair, "I can't, dammit! My mind is too wired right now!"

"Must be all the coffee you had at breakfast," Aguma deadpanned, catching the pillow, "Addict."

"Bite me," Bao shot back. After a moment's pause, he sighed, "I'm going out."

"It's three in the morning," Aguma said, watching as Bao hopped around to pull his boots then swung his jacket on.

"And clearly, I'm not getting any sleep," Bao said, grabbing his phone off its charger and pocketing it. "And preventing you from getting any as well. I'll just walk around town, meet you at Chris' later."

"Fine," Aguma sighed, and threw himself back on the bed, listening as Bao walked out, the hotel door sliding shut behind him. After a moment, Aguma sat up to click the light off, pausing as he noticed that Bao had left his launcher on the bedside table.

He shrugged, turned the light off, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he's _missing_?! I saw him just less than five hours ago!"

"And I'm asking _you_ , why the hell didn't you either talk him out of leaving or go with him?!"

Kuro looked ready to _murder,_ and frankly, Aguma didn't blame her. Mainly because he was too busy blaming himself.

"Or make sure he had his launcher with him?!"

 _I thought about it._

"Because he is not that good with hand to hand combat, you know that! He could have protected himself if he had his launcher with him! What good is a Bey without a launcher?!"

 _And now I regret it. Deeply._

"Masamune!" Kuro shoved by Aguma and went straight towards Team Dungeon, who were walking in through Chris' door, "Your contact- has he gotten into Ziggurat's ranks yet?"

Masamune stepped back at Kuro's sudden, furious, presence, "I... yeah... yeah. Uh, he's contacted me. Said since he knew the Mamba's leader from his time in the military that he's already got access to information and their plans... Why?"

"Did he mention _anything_ about Bao being targeted?" Kuro growled, ferally.

"Huh?" Masamune blinked, dumbly.

"What's happening?" Toby asked.

"Did we miss something?" Zeo looked and sounded confused.

"Bao went missing," Chris spoke up, grimly. "Sometime between three and eight this morning. We haven't heard from him. He didn't have his launcher, so Christina is working on tracking his phone now."

"Damn," Toby breathed, eyes wide. "Do you think-"

"For everyone's sakes, I hope to hell not," Kuro snarled, darkly.

"Tyler pulled me aside on the way here this morning," Masamune said, distantly. All eyes gravitated towards him, "But he said nothing about an attack on anyone..."

"Well, clearly he missed something," Kuro hissed. "Call him, Masamune. Tell him to get my brother _out_."

"We don't even know for sure if Ziggurat or the Mambas took him!" Masamune retorted.

"It's a pretty safe bet!" Kuro snapped back.

"Uh guys?" King poked his head into the kitchen, "Christina's got Bao's phone pinged. It's in West Potomac Park."

* * *

 _Silence is always the best option, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you're the only link to something, it's better to take that secret to your grave than risk the world... Sure wish I had that information about two years ago, thank you very much, Kuro,_ Bao's eyes watched his companion's every move. Fact of the matter was, he was put firmly on edge for more than one reason.

Reason number one: He had no clue where the hell he was.

The last thing Bao remembered was watching the water in one of the parks of D.C. He remembered hearing footsteps behind him, but before he had been able to react, darkness had swept up on him.

Reason number two: He had woken up tied down to a chair and with none other than Jack Wilde for company.

Which, being tied down wasn't a problem. He could very easily slip his bonds. The problem lied in his present company, Jack. It was _very_ obvious that he was not himself. He didn't even _look_ like himself, actually a bit like a feral cat, and his mannerisms reminded Bao of one too.

Jack's eyes were cold, calculating, and downright predatory. It was a look that should have sent chills down Bao's spine had he not ever been on the recieving end of Kuro's similar looks.

Reason number three: Ziggurat was in the room, watching Bao with a calm and patience that had alarms ringing in the redhead's mind.

 _Best way to get what you want to get them talking._

Bao straightened in his chair, stretching to the best of his ability. His movement caught his company's attention, and he settled back into his chair, feigning boredom.

"So," Bao drawled. "Care to enlighten me as to why I'm here?"

"Perhaps if you tell us where the rest of your friends are, I might be willing to share some details," Ziggurat replied, calmly.

"Nope," Bao shook his head. "Not happening."

"I suspected as much," Ziggurat sighed, though it sounded more forced than natural. "No matter. You are still one of the subjects I was interested in aquiring. The results I get from your experiments will only help when I get my hands on the rest of your friends."

"Experiment," Bao repeared, and twisted his wrists. He ignored the burn of the rope, nervous anticipation sending his heart racing.

"Yes," Ziggurat purred. He waved a hand, and several people stepped from the shadows, grabbing his arms as they untied him, "Follow me please."

"Do I have a choice?" Bao muttered as he was forced to walk, following Ziggurat and Jack out of the room. They entered a dimly lit hallway, thier footsteps echoing in the metal and concrete tunnel.

"I'm quite interested in your skill, Mr. Blackheart," Ziggurat said, as though he were talking to a friend and not a prisoner. "You have quite the level of power and your skill is admirable. Have you ever wondered if you could be pushed to your utmost best?"

"No. I'm happy right where I am, thank you very much," Bao retorted, and he could already _hear_ where this was going. "I'm not keen on turning to illegal activites just to get stronger."

"Arrangements are legal, Mr. Blackheart," Ziggurat's voice was clam, but it held an edge to it.

"Yours aren't. It's like a wrestler using steroids to win a fight. If you aren't going to do it fairly, don't do it period," Bao scowled, as the group came to a stop in front of a metal door.

Ziggurat pinned in a code, fingers dancing over the glowing keyboard, and with a hiss, the door slid open. Bao blinked as a blue light temporarily blinded him, before he was shoved through the door.

Bao's blood ran cold at the sight of an empty arrangement pod. There was a large screen on the far wall, complete with his picture and blading stats.

"No," Bao dug his feet into the ground, not that it helped much, given the slick tile. "Nope. Uh- uh, you are _not_ getting me in that thing-"

"I didn't expect to do this the easy way," Ziggurat agreed. "Sedate him."

Jack stepped up at that moment, and pulled a syringe full of liquid out of his jacket pocket. It took a bit of struggling, given the fact Bao was fighting those who held him so tightly, to roll up Bao's sleeve and inject the needle in.

The effects were immeadiate. Bao's eyelids drooped, his mind becoming full of a static like sound.

"Don't worry, Mr. Blackheart," Ziggurat's voice was distant, muffled, like he was underwater. "I assure you, the arrangement is a painless process. You'll wake up with a new _perspective_ on the world around you."

* * *

 **#sorrynotsorry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review reply time!**

 **KurooBaSF:** _and guess what, they make another appearance! Also, don't worry about Bao... for now._

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _You'll see how they affect him soon XD also I'm never sorry for what I put these lovable characters through, and given what you've done to Chris in Checkered...!_

 **OlympianAngel:** _In a good way I hope!_

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _Nothing good, I can assure you._

 **On to the story!**

* * *

"Bao Blackheart has been compromised. From what Celine told me, the Americans and the rest of the Chinese group has gone underground now,"

Lucas looked up from his laptop, blinking as Nero stepped into his room. After a moment's silence, Lucas resumed his earlier typing, though at a faster speed than before.

"Did you hear me?" Nero asked, stepping up next to Luke's bed, hands on his hips.

"Loud and clear," Lucas replied. "I'm working on finishing my report from our last mission. Since, you know, _you didn't do it like you said you would._ "

"I did do it, actually," Nero threw himself on Luke's bed. "I just told you I didn't so Celine would get both of our versions instead of just one of ours."

Nero sensed the exact moment Luke's mood shifted from annoyed to murderous. He smirked, hiding it in the fluffiness of Luke's pillow, and tensed, waiting.

"You bloody _bastard_!"

Nero rolled off the bed, right as Luke snapped his laptop shut and threw it down where his head had been seconds before. It didn't stop the redhead from pouncing, and the two began to struggle, trying to get the upper hand on the other.

"What is wrong with you-?!"

"Nothing that you're not used to-!"

"Crazy maniac!"

"Daddy's bitch!"

"Lab rat!"

" _Ahem_ ,"

Both teens froze, slowly looking up to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hey Julian. Don't mind me, just trying to figure out your brother," Luke chirped.

"Actually, if you woudn't mind," Julian stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "You think I can borrow you two for a moment?"

Lucas released Nero from the headlock he had him in, hopping back on his bed, "Sure, make yourself at home."

"This _is_ his home, _idiota_ ," Nero muttered, and leaned against the side of the mattress, not bothering to pull himself from the floor.

Julian ignored the bickering, "So. Ziggurat."

For the second time in under five minutes, both teen froze. It seemed Julian had yet to lose his touch at stopping people in their tracks.

"Uh, what about him?" Nero tried.

"Don't play stupid with me, little brother. I know exactly why you two are here and I'd just like to say: Team Excalibur can handle themselves, thank you," Julian fixed the two with a cold look.

"The World Championships state otherwise," Nero muttered, and Lucas turned his gaze to the ceiling, silently praying.

Julian's gaze swivelled to his brother, "What did you just say?"

Nero quickly averted his eyes, looking at the wall behind Julian. He became uncharacteristcally silent.

"That's what I thought. Now, as I was saying-"

"I keep forgetting you two never had a chance to be family," Luke rubbed a hand over his face, frowning as he felt the scratch of forming stubble. He stood up, facing Julian, "We don't doubt that Excalibur can handle itself, but the truth of the matter is, Ziggurat has escaped prison and he's back with a vengance. He's already got two of the three former Starbreaker members-"

"One. Damian was the one that escaped," Nero interrupted, voice quiet. "That's how we got all the intel we have."

Luke blinked, "... Jack, then. He's got Jack, and he apparently has also recently grabbed Bao. He's going after anyone and everyone that had relations to Dark Nebula, Hades Inc, and Nemesis directly. If I had to guess, you're pretty high on his list."

"I can handle myself. I don't need kids to-"

"Ah," Luke's eyes darkened, a scowl crossing his face. "So that's what this is about... Your pride."

"Excuse me?"

"What else is it, Julian?" Luke's scowl deepened, and he began to advance on the blond. Julian scrambled backwards, until his back hit the closed door, "Is it the fact you're trying to find some sort of self redemption? You think you can handle Ziggurat yourself?"

"No! I-"

Luke towered over Julian, slamming his palms on either side of his head. His icy eyes were dark with anger, his entire body language screaming that he was on the defensive.

"Or is because you're afraid that Nero is going to show you up?" Luke's voice dropped, just so Julian could hear him, "Because the way I see it... he already has."

Julian glared up at Lucas... or at least tried to. He shrivelled under Luke's gaze.

"Back off Julian," Luke rasped, hoarsely. "Let us do our job... you might end up thanking us later."

* * *

"You may be the strongest Bladers in the world, but you are without a doubt the _worst spies I have ever seen_ ," Tyler approached the trio from behind, soundlessly. He crossed his arms, leaning against the tree next to him.

The three men in front of him didn't react, at first. Then, the shortest one threw his hands up, "See! I told you! Listen to the thief, but no, niether of you did! I told you we'd get found out! I _told you_!"

The tallest of the trio shoved the shorter to the side, though it was more of a playful move than any one of malice.

Even by profile alone, Tyler recognized them.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of finding Gingka Hagane, Ryuga Katashi, and... someone who is clearly related to Ryuga but I have no clue who the hell you are," Tyler raised an eyebrow as the three turned to face him. Before they could spot him, he stepped back into the shadows, disappearing.

The reaction was instantaneous. All three of them stepped back to back, each of them able to have a view into the darkened forest around them.

Not that it would help them much. Tyler knew how to stick to the shadows, he knew how to disorient his enemy.

"Where's he at, Ryuto?" Gingka muttered.

"If you would be quiet for a minute...!" Ryuto hissed back.

Tyler paused, having climbed a tree in the few minutes of silence. He balanced on a branch, staring down through the leaves at the trio. He stayed still, holding his breath.

"... this guy is good," Ryuto admitted, quietly. "I don't hear him anywhere."

While Ryuto was speaking, Tyler moved. He jumped, landed soundlessly on the ground and took off to the left, circling. When Ryuto stopped speaking, Tyler stopped again, but not fast enough.

"Gotcha!" Ryuto whirled around, and in the blink of an eye, Tyler was facing down the Bey spirit of a dragon.

"Virgo!" Tyler launched his own Bey. With a loud cry, a dark colored woman appeared, swiping her swords upwards and through the dragon's neck and lower jaw. There was a flash of light and an explosion that set Tyler's ears to ringing, but through the dust and debris, Tyler saw Ryuto get thrown off his feet.

That left Ryuga and Gingka, and honestly... Tyler didn't want to take his chances in a Bey battle _or_ combat. He booked it through the trees, not caring for how much noise he made, flew right by Ryuga, and slid around behind Ryuto. In the span of less than seven seconds, he had Ryuto in his grip, and Ryuto's Bey in his pocket.

"One wrong move, and I snap his neck," Tyler's voice was far more calmer than he expected it to be. He stood up, yanking Ryuto to his feet, "And trust me... I'll do it."

Tyler's green eyes glittered in the darkness, flicking back and forth between Ryuga and Gingka, both who had their launchers raised. Even in the darkness, he could see how their grips on their launchers tightened, as they debated their options.

"Let. Him. Go," Ryuga growled out, dangerously.

"How's he related to you?" Tyler asked, though the question was directed to Ryuto, "And _how_ the hell is he alive?"

"... older brother," Ryuto swallowed. "Could you just... like... loosen your grip? A little?"

"Hah! Funny! You're funny. No, you're the weak link here," Tyler tightened his hold, and he felt Ryuto's pulse flutter under his arm. "Mm... you seem nervous. Are you?"

" _No freaking way._ It's not like I'm at risk of _having my vertebrae snapped_ ," Ryuto's voice was full of sarcasm. He paused, "You're alone, aren't you?"

"I work alone," Tyler replied. "Answer my other question. How is Ryuga alive? Last rumour I heard, he was dead."

"Bey spirits work in wonderous ways," Gingka answered.

"Ah!" Tyler stepped back, "I asked the kid, not either of you."

"I am not a kid!"

"How old are you?"

"... seventeen,"

"See? Not even a legal adult,"

"Only by American law!"

"And Japanese," Tyler rolled his eyes. "I was stationed in Japan for a while, kid. I know the law too."

Ryuto grumbled, and Tyler glanced back up at his other two companions. He saw the exact moment a lightbulb went off in Gingka's head, how he lowered his launcher in shock.

"Sweet mother of... _you're_ Masamune's _cousin_!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Have you lost your _mind_?" Ryuga snapped, "He's a-"

Tyler released Ryuto and shoved him forwards, "Red's right. Name's Tyler. Former Navy officer, Black OPS division." He jerked his chin, "What are you three doing here?"

"... scouting," Ryuto picked up his launcher, and turned around, stepping backwards. He reached out, and laid his hand on Ryuga's arm, "It's alright, bro. He's on our side... I think."

"I served with the Mamba's leader. He offered me a chance to get in as deep as I can get for this mission, and I took it. If it helps Masamune, I'm gonna do whatever I can do. Just gotta play the part," Tyler shrugged. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "... Sorry for scaring you."

Tyler tilted his head, listening as he heard movement in the trees around them. He forced himself to remain calm.

"Eh, no big deal," Ryuto waved a hand. "... Have you got my Dragonis? I'd like to have her back, if you don't mind."

"Yeah... about that... I'm sorry about this too," Tyler sighed.

"Sorry about what-"

Tyler ducked to the ground, right as he heard the telltale sounds of guns going off. There was a few moments of surprised shouting as Ryuto, Gingka, and Ryuga scrambled, but the tranquilizers worked faster. Within seconds, the trio had collapsed, out cold.

"Hm," Tyler stood up, stepping up to them. He nudged Ryuto with his foot, smirking when there wasn't a reaction, "They're out. You can come get them now."

"Well done, Tyler!" Johannes slid into the moonlight, "Oh, Ziggurat will be _very_ happy at this! Not only did you get Gingka and an extra, but you got _Ryuga_ too! We're moving faster in progress than Ziggurat expected!"

"You got two of the strongest Bladers now. I'm pretty sure you'll get all the data you need, hm?" Tyler said, as several other people stepped from the shadows, picking up the dead weight of the three afore mentioned Bladers.

"Mm, no, no, no," Johannes shook his head. "Ziggurat wants all of those who did Nemesis wrong, so he can use them as subjects for his... experiments."

"... twisted sense of revenge," Tyler commented, fists curling into the pockets of his jacket.

"Well," Johannes shrugged. "What would you do if someone wronged you, Blackout?"

Tyler paused, and tilted his head. More than likely he would put someone in the hospital and then end himself up in jail...

"... I see your point," Tyler conceded. He ran a hand over his face, "What, or who, is next on the list?"

"How do you feel about going to Europe?"

* * *

 **wasn't this supposed to be a Chris centric story...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaack! *insert Descendants gif of Malificent* Anyways, sorry for the delay. Took me a while to get the inspiration and motivation back for this fic.**

 **Also. There's a joke in here I found on Tumblr. I could not resist putting it in here, or evolving it. I think you might get a laugh out of it... but, also, there's angst here. ANGST GALORE! *evil laughter* Oh, and a small light at the end of the dark tunnel.**

 **Review reply time!**

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _you say that now... you'll probably want my head after this one._

 **Llampa Eating Guppy:** _DO NOT TEASE ME WITH YOUR EVIL WAYS. Also, I hope this chapter helps with your motivation. Also also... I WON THE RACE TO THE TUMBLR JOKE! haha!_

 **KurooBaSF:** _... it gets worse before it gets better for them. sorry_

 **OlympianAngel:** _lets see for how much longer he's sarcastic._

 **Okie doke! I think that's all for the last chapter! Let's move on to this one, the one you've been *patiently* waiting for!**

* * *

"Time?"

"... twenty seven, eight hundred and fifty... They'll be back in for him soon,"

The room may have been dimly lit, but Gingka could still Ryuga's amber eyes. The outline of the slightly older sitting against the wall with Ryuto leaning against his chest forced the redhead to swallow back a wave a grief and guilt.

"... For once, I'm sorry I didn't listen to him," Gingka muttered. "Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

Silence fell over the room again, and the Pegasus Blader could hear the sound of Ryuto's shivering clearly. A muffled whimper and Gingka was glancing up to see the youngest of the trio curling up tighter into Ryuga's form.

"Has the fever gone down at all?" Gingka asked.

"No," Ryuga admitted, after a moment. "If anything, I think it's gotten worse."

"... He won't be able to take another arrangement in his current state," Gingka said.

"I know," Ryuga sighed, and it was weird, because never had Gingka thought he could hear his long time friend sound _defeated_. "It's only because of the arrangements he's even like this! I swear when I see Ziggurat-!"

Gingka was silent as Ryuga growled under his breath. A thought crossed through his mind, and the redhead giggled.

"What are you laughing about over there?" Ryuga narrowed his eyes.

"Ziggurat?" Gingka smirked, "More like Zigga- _tot_."

"..."

"..."

"... Okay, I admit, that one was good," Ryuga snorted softly. "You could have done better though."

"Really? How?" Gingka blinked in realization, "No. Ryuga, don't you-"

"Zigga- _thot_ ,"

Gingka slammed his head back against the metal wall, "Aaaand, there goes all my hope for you." He sighed, "Twenty eight, four hundred thirty eight... Ryuga, we can't let them take Ryuto, we just _can't_."

"I know, Gingka. Just... for once, trust me. I have a plan," Ryuga said, and in the dim light, Gingka could see the way Ryuga's eyes flickered with uncertainty.

"Tell me. I need to be in the loop," Gingka requested, and he stood up, crossing the room to his friend's side. "What is your big idea?"

"You're gonna try to talk me out of it, if I tell you," Ryuga muttered.

"Not necessarily," Gingka crouched down, and reach a hand out to brush under Ryuto's bangs.

The younger Katashi whimpered, and pressed into Gingka's cool palm. He was indeed burning up, clammy with sweat, but shivering despite it not being at all cold in the room.

"Jeez, kid," Gingka muttered. "I wish we knew what his temperature was... He might need medical attention."

Briefly, Gingka could make out Ryuga's form tensing, then relaxing a fraction.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Gingka assured. "If we put our heads together-"

"If I don't-" Ryuga inhaled deeply, shakily. "Gingka. I... know we haven't always gotten along, but... but I need you to promise me something."

"What?" Gingka's voice was cautious.

"If... If my idea doesn't work, I need you to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to watch out for Ryuto... be the brother to him I never was,"

"... why does this sound like a death monologue? No, Ryuga, I'm not gonna promise that, because we are going to get out of here, and you are going to be the brother Ryuto needs-"

Ryuga's hand flashed out, and curled tightly around Gingka's wrist. His eyes burned with an intensity that Gingka rarely saw outside of the other Blader's battles.

" _Promise. Me._ If I can keep a promise to Kenta, you can keep a promise to me,"

"... Alright. I promise I'll look after Ryuto if your plan ends up not working," Gingka sat down with a sigh. "Time."

The lights brightened, and Ryuto whimpered, burying his face into the crook of Ryuga's shoulder and neck, away from the light. The door clicked open with a soft _whoosh_ , and Jack and several guards stepped in.

"Alright, boys!" Jack trilled, "You know the drill so-"

"I'm taking his place," Ryuga cut the Befall Blader off.

" _What?!_ " Gingka exclaimed. Of all the things he had expected, it certainly hadn't been that.

Jack smirked, laughing softly, "Ziggurat knew it was only a matter of time before you couldn't stand to see your brother suffer anymore. Well, come on then!"

"Ryuga- Ryuga, no!" Gingka grabbed at the L'Drago's arm, but Ryuga simply shoved the redhead off, "You'll be driven insane! Again! Like- Like with the Dark Power!"

"And I beat that, didn't I?" Ryuga asked, just loud enough for Gingka to hear. He stood up, gently settling his brother against Gingka, "Just... Just trust me, alright?"

Gingka blinked at the implications of Ryuga's statement. Slowly, he nodded, "A-alright... Just... be careful."

"... no promises."

With that, Ryuga was escorted from the room, and Gingka was left nearly alone in darkness.

* * *

In retrospect...

Tyler shouldn't have been surprised.

After all... this was _Ryuga Fucking Katashi_ \- runner up at Battle Bladers, the Dragon Emporer, Legendary Blader of Summer, the _L'Drago Destructor_ wielder.

Tyler would have been more surprised if something like this _didn't_ happen.

The moment the arrangement pod had opened, Tyler had seen something dark in the younger man's eyes. It had set his teeth on edge and he stealthily made his way to stand beside the door.

Jack grinned, oblivious to the impending doom, and handed L'Drago over to the world class Blader. Only a split second after he had his Bey back in his hands, Ryuga had let loose a laugh that would be in Tyler's nightmares for weeks to come.

Tyler had bolted out the door and down the hallway as the screams of terror and pain began.

The floor, ceiling, and walls shook, and Tyler chanced a glance over his shoulder.

He wished he hadn't.

A massive, dark red dragon was roaring down the hallway, eyes glowing and fangs bared. Beneath the spirit, coming at a far too casual walk, was Ryuga Katashi, who had murder in his eyes and teeth bared in a snarl.

 _Welp, life has been nice while it lasted_ , Tyler thought, and he slammed into the stairwell. He shut the door behind him and froze for a second as he realized he had trapped himself.

 _There was no way in fucking hell he could outrun a pissed off dragon._

Tyler jumped to the railing, and peered over the edge. He currently stood on the landing of the twenty first floor. A hundred reasons for why what he was planning was a bad idea ran through his mind: from breaking his legs, from hitting the rail and breaking his neck, from Ryuga actually still managing to catch him...

A shrieking roar had Tyler whirling around as the door flew off its hinges. When the dust cleared, Tyler nearly died from a heart attack right then and there because, yep, _Ryuga was fucking pissed._

"You don't get to run," Ryuga's voice was oddly warped, as though there were two people speaking instead of one.

"... Fuck it," Tyler decided. His hand curled around the metal rail and he leapt, tucking into himself as gravity took over and he freefell.

He hoped that maybe Ryuga would be content with Tyler becoming a grease stain on the concrete, and then get the hell out of dodge.

The next time Tyler saw his cousin, if he saw him, he was gonna punch him in the face for getting him involved.

* * *

 _CRACK!_

"Son of a bitch! What the hell?!"

"I promised myself I was gonna punch you and I did just that. Now... catch,"

Chris peered around the corner of the wall as Masamune yelped. He looked just in time to see the younger Blader get crushed by a man nearly Aguma's height, but resembled Masamune's face.

"What the hell?" Chris echoed Masamune's own question.

"My cousin. Was the inside agent- now get him off of me!"

Chris rushed over, "How the hell did he find us?"

"Tyler's a former Black OPS agent," Masamune grunted as Chris dragged the taller raven into the apartment. Masamune kicked the door shut and sat up, "That's how."

Chris sighed, and regarded Tyler, noticing the red blisters on his arms and his slightly scorched hair, "What happened to him, I wonder?"

"We'll find out when he wakes up," Masamune sighed, as he helped Chris drag Tyler to the couch. "I'll watch him. You go call the others, let them know what's going on."

Chris nodded, and vanished off to do so.

* * *

"I _swear_ to you, I tried to talk him out of it,"

"Barely. All I had to do was mention the fact I beat the Dark Power and you knew what I was planning,"

"Ryuga. I am _trying_ to keep us out from being under house arrest- Ahk!"

"Hey!"

"I'm so glad you boys are okay!" Madoka exclaimed, as she, Ryo, and Tsubasa swept Gingka and Ryuga into hug a group hug, "We were so worried about you! Are you all alright? Why are you in the infirmary?"

"Ryuto," Gingka answered, wheezing for breath. He managed to weasel out of the iron grips, Ryuga following, "Um... Ziggurat forced him to take some arrangements, and the side effects..."

"Is he alright?" Ryo asked, concerned.

"Define 'alright'," Ryuga hissed, as the doctor stepped up from the side.

"We had to put Ryuto in a medical coma, as his fever was dangerously high," the doctor said, peering at his clipboard. "Once the fever recedes, we'll pull him out of it, but he was at a 105.4 at his last temperature check. There could be some brain damage, but we won't know for sure until we can get him to the hospital and do some scans."

Ryo nodded, and the doctor glanced over at Ryuga. His gaze softened, "You can stay by his side for as long as you want. I'll make sure the nurses know you can stay."

Ryuga nodded, quietly.

"... So how did you escape?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ryuga's doing," Gingka answered.

All eyes turned to the Dragon Emporer, who shrugged.

"I beat the Dark Power... I was pretty sure I could beat whatever the arrangements made out of me... Plus, I was pretty determined to get Ryuto out," Ryuga muttered. After a moment, he looked up, meeting Ryo's gaze, "I'm telling you now... The next time I see Ziggurat... One of us isn't walking away alive, and I intend to make sure it's _not_ gonna be me."

Ryo didn't doubt Ryuga's word for a second.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap... Hope you liked the chapter and will leave a review! Until next time...**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not gonna lie. the last chapter was a fucking joy to write, and if you think I've started and stopped the Katashi siblings' suffering in the span of one chapter, you've got another thing coming. I love to write interactions between the canon siblings (I.E. Julian and Nero, Kakeru and Kyoya, and Ryuto and Ryuga), mainly because there** _ **is literally none in the anime**_ **. And I've rarely read any of the manga soooo.**

 **(Seriously though, the fact that in Zero G, Kakeru and Ryuto made an appearance but not Nero** _ **really fucking bugged me**_ **. Nero is just so damn precious in the manga!**

 **(... which is why I make him suffer in my own little world. #noregretz)**

 **Anways! Review reply time! (and honestly i was torn between crying and laughing here)**

 **Llampaca Eating Guppy:** _legit laughed at your review for a solid five minutes and there is no doubt if I'm ever feeling down, I'm coming back to this review- thanks so much!_

 _Uh, does Jack survive? I... can't answer that. Cause tbh, I myself do not know at this point. Sorry ;-;_

 **OlympianAngel:** _Did... did you... just... MEME ME?! Oh, gosh, that's hilarious! (jeez, I read that in Ramsey's voice, like holy fuck). Oh yeah... Um, actually about Ryuto... don't hold your breath just yet. Heheheeee..._

 **KurooBaSF:** _I shall now make it my mission to give you a favorite line for each chapter._

 **Guest:** _I have no idea who you are, but thank you for taking the time to leave a review!_

 _Honestly, I really wanted to do something a bit more... meaningful, with that statement, but... I figured the impact of it the way it was worded was better suited._

 _Good. I did my job to deliver FEELS! Haha!_

 **Eternal Nexus Warrior:** _It gets worse before it gets better._

 **Moving on! (With more Ryu brother angst cause I'm evil muahahaha...)**

* * *

"Do you know if Jack made it out?"

"Ehh... From the last thing I saw, I'm pretty sure Ryuga went after him first-" Tyler grimaced as Masamune elbowed him in the small of his back, blinked, and then hastily backtracked, "I mean, I ran before I could get a good look at what happened."

Damian sighed, and turned on his heel, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ow!" Tyler winced as Masamune elbowed him harder, "What?"

"Damian is Jack's best friend, you idiot. What they went through together during the World Championships is something only they can understand... It's like you going to group therapy for your PTSD. Only people who served understand the true terrors of war," Masamune rolled his eyes.

Tyler was silent as his cousin walked away, disappearing into the kitchen. After a moment, the older raven sighed and dropped his head into his hands, listening to the low murmur of voices.

Footsteps caught the older's attention, and looked up to see Chris walking in, phone in hand.

"Gingka and the others made it out," Chris said. "Apparently Gingka made a call and a WBBA helicopter picked them up."

"How's Ryuto?" Tyler asked, recalling the situation the younger Katashi had been in the last time he had seen him.

"High fever, hallucinations, and muscle weakness. They had to put him in a medically induced coma," Chris reported.

Damian and Masamune walked out of the kitchen, the former with a full tub of ice cream.

"That's a side effect of someone who doesn't have the immunity for an arrangement," Damian said, eating a spoonful of the sweet treat. He frowned, "Enzo and Selen Garcia tried to undergo arrangements, and... it didn't turn out well. Enzo suffered more, if I remember correctly. He came out a bit... different."

Chris blinked, "Different how?"

"Well, it only lasted a couple of weeks, but his personality was different. He was..." Damian frowned, tapping his chin with the tip of the spoon, "Darker. More brutal. I'd call Ryo back and tell him to keep an eye on Ryuto, make sure he's alright mentally."

Chris sighed and nodded, and turned back out of the room.

"Hey, Chris, hold on a second," Masamune called. He looked over at Tyler, "Did you see Bao Blackheart during your stint working with Ziggurat?"

Tyler blinked, "Bao? No, I didn't. Why?"

"... nevermind," Masamune said, but the look he shared with Chris said something otherwise.

* * *

"Yes, yes of course. I'll tell the doctors. Thanks for informing, Christopher. Yes, right now everything is... stable. As stable he can be," Ryo's tone of resignation had Tsubasa and Hikaru looking over a the director. "Is there anything else I should know? Hm? ... Ah, that is troublesome. Keep me updated. Take care, bye."

Ryo hung up, settling his office phone back into it's cradle, before he steepled his fingers and a contemplative look crossed his features.

"Director?" Hikaru asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Damian shared some information with Chris regarding Ryuto's possible state of mind when he wakes up," Ryo said, slowly. "... I'll have to tell Ryuga, but I'm not sure how."

"What is this information?" Tsubasa asked, warily, "It doesn't sound like it's good."

"Apparently, a side effect of an arrangement that isn't successful is a personality change," Ryo said.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad," Hikaru hummed.

"Turning into a sadistic terror is probably something we don't want around here, especially considering the fact of... past experiences," Ryo sighed. "What's the last report on Ryuto's state?"

"Eh, it's only been a few hours, but his temperature is falling," Tsubasa pulled up a file on his tablet. "The doc isn't sure what the long term effects will be."

 _Hopefully nothing drastically permanent_ , Ryo thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Would you lay off?! I'm _fine_!"

"You were literally almost dead! No, I'm not _laying off_!"

"You could at least take a page from Gingka's book and leave me alone!"

"Gingka's just as worried! He's just not saying anything!"

"Because he knows me! Unlike _you_ do!"

Tsubasa and Gingka looked at each other at the following silence.

"Should we..." Tsubasa whispered.

"It's probably best," Gingka murmured, turning on his heel and watching out of the kitchen.

The two Blader walked into the lounge, to see both Ryuga and Ryuto glaring each other down, toe to toe and face to face.

"What's going on in here?" Gingka sighed, sounding tired. He glanced at Tsubasa, his eyes saying, _See why I left now?_

Tsubasa was beginning to see the redhead's reasoning.

"Ryuga's acting like he cares about my well being," Ryuto hissed.

"Who's saying that I _don't_ care?" Ryuga snarled back.

"A lot of things!"

"Name three!"

"One- you willingly let Doji use you so you could gain all the power in the world!"

"Doji wiped my mind!"

"You _destroyed_ Koma Village! Our _home_! When I tried to get you to stop, you _tossed me aside_! Do you even _remember that_?!" Ryuto screamed back, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I do!" Ryuga growled, "And that was the Dark Power, not me!"

"The Dark Power takes what's a part of you and makes it stronger! So that means everything you said to me back then was exactly what you thought- what you _felt_!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuga's voice lowered, eyes narrowed.

Gingka's eyes went wide, and he lunged, "Wait, Ryuto- The Dark Power causes memory loss-"

"You called me _worthless_! You said I was _nothing_! _That I was just a waste of space and that I could never amount to anything_!"

Tsubasa's eyes went wide as Ryuga reeled back like he'd been slapped.

"I-"

"Ryuto, stop," Gingka hissed, holding the younger back. "Listen to me! The Dark Power causes memory gaps the longer someone is under it. He probably doesn't remember anything, and you're just making things worse-"

"Well, he needs to know," Ryuto spat, eyes bright with anger and tears. "Because we all know that the Dark Power strengthens what one thinks or feels."

"Wait-"

"Which means everything you told me that day in Koma Village was what you thought about me, you son of a bitch," Ryuto hissed. He shoved Gingka off of him, stalking out of the room and leaving pindrop silence.

* * *

"That sounds like it was fun," Nero sighed. "Are you... okay now, dude?"

"No," Ryuto croaked, barely audible on the other end of the phone. "No... I.. I don't know what happened. I just... I just snapped. And, I regret it so much... Nero, what do I do?"

"Apologize?"

"Like he'll listen to me now. I... God, Nero, what do I _do_? I don't even know _what happened_. I was fine one minute! Then... Then, I just... it was like everything I'd kept bottled up and hadn't said just came out..."

"Would you have rather kept it to yourself or let it out?" Nero asked, slowly, "Because I know that keeping it bottled up doesn't do good for one's mental and emotional health. I should know... seeing the WBBA assigned therapist has helped me to see that."

"Are you saying I should go to therapy?"

"Just a suggestion," Nero shrugged, loosely. He flopped backwards on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, "... God I hope what happened with you and Ryuga doesn't end up happening to me and Julian..."

"... Something up? What's up?"

Nero sighed, "Julian's just being... It's like he doesn't see how much I'm trying to change... how much I'm trying to give my all. Plus, his pride and I think his past interaction with Ziggurat, is clouding his judgement on myself and Luke being here."

"What's he saying?"

" _Nothing,_ " Nero groaned. "Every time I try to talk to him, he finds a way to ignore me, or leave the room."

"... I have an idea if you think you can pull it off," Ryuto mused, thoughtfully.

Nero perked up, "I'm all ears. I'm willing to do anything I can to try and get my brother to listen to me."

Ryuto chuckled, bemusedly, "Careful, young padawan... that's a dangerous statement."

* * *

 **Ryuto and Nero should never conspire together. Never. Chaos is the only thing that can come from it.**

 **But yeah, Ryuto and Nero kind of confide in each other about thier brotherly situations cause in this fic, they're in similar situations.**

 **Next chapter skips over to the Kuro, Aguma, Christina, and Bao. So, something to look forward to~ hehee...**

 **Also, drop a review and let me know how you liked this chapter!**


End file.
